Falling In Love With The Enemy
by purpledolpin05
Summary: She shouldn't be falling for him when he's the enemy. He wasn't supposed to fall for someone who's helping the enemy. But the thing is...neither of them hate the other. It was all wrong, but yet...it felt so right. When Tracy (a helper of the Elite Force) and Roman accidentally fell for each other, how would they try to hide their feelings? How would everyone else react? [Roman/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 1: Just Another Dream**

 **Purpledolpin05: Decided to do a Roman/Tracy story but this would be the same as my other story 'Just Friends, Right?' except from the Point of View from my fangirl-tomboy Tracy, and a certain shapeshifter villain Roman.**

 **Songs to listen to while reading: Stitches by Shawn Mendes, A Thousand Miles both the original by Vanessa Carlton and the (cover) by Alex Goot, I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift (Tracy's P.O.V.), Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, You'll be In My Heart by Phil Collins, All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion, The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood cover by SirHamnet (main inspiration), Glowing In The Dark by the Girl and the Dreamcatcher,** **魔鬼中的天使** **(Angel Devil) by Hebe**

 **I do not own Elite Force, Spin and Bob from Lab Rats, or Jamie from Mighty Med, I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy this crappy Roman/OC story of mine.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

 **Takes place by the end of The List**

Horror.

That was the only perfect description I could use now

I stared in shock as I watched a superheroine, Crossbow dead on the floor, before turning my gaze to my friend. Skylar Strom who had avenged her dead friend. I looked over at Crossbow's killers, Roman and Riker. For an alien, Skylar can get extra vengeful.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT!" Riker announced as he turned into a crow and flew off.

"Riker?! Get back here, you coward!" Roman turned over to his brother as he yelled.

Roman struggled to stand up, before glaring at everyone, but his gaze paused at me for a few seconds, somehow his eyes always make my heart flutter. I looked away from his gaze, secretly hoping he would stay for just a little while.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" He vowed before he turned into a crow and left.

I could feel my heart sinking a bit with disappointment, I could have made him stay but I was too cowardly, too weak. Too scared to let my friends know my secret. I can't really blame him, he would get caught if he stayed and tried to fight off everyone else.

"Trace, get open a portal, we need to get Crossbow to safety." Chase told me as I nodded.

"Can't risk being seen taking a corpse out for a walk, right?" I joked as I open up a portal that leads to Mission Command. I can't stop myself from gazing at the sky, where Roman and Riker had left seconds before.

"Sis, you coming?" Jones asked me.

"Uh… _yeah_!" I nodded as I glanced over at Roman once more before closing the portals. I would probably never get to see him again…

* * *

After the whole Crossbow incident, it's been a while since I saw or heard about Roman and Riker.

My eyes open as I woke up from another dream.

"Why is it just another dream?" I muttered, a bit disappointed.

I don't think I ever wanted the Elite Force to ever know about a little dark secret.

Hello everyone from the fandom, yes I know about the fandom, my name is Tracy Chimokuri, and I have a crush on Roman.

Yeah that's right, I have _feelings_ for Roman. Yeah, the 'destroy Mighty Med to avenge his dad' Roman. I know, it sounds weird and completely messed up, but I really like him. Way, _WAY_ before he was evil. There's something that is so mysterious about his stoic attitude that makes me feel attracted to him. I guess I am just another stupid girl who is hopelessly in love with a guy I can never be together with.

But before any of you who can read my mind try to point fingers at me saying my crush on a villain is silly and messed up; Chase gets dumped, or will be dumped, by a girl called Reese, Bree fell in love with a robot named Troy West who as evil. Skylar was evil at one point, but Oliver still loved heraand Kaz…is too immature to understand rather than the Bionic children (Bob, Jenny, Spin, Jamie, Jackie, January and Chloe), and my brother Jones is one of the few people I can confine in. Well we have more messed up stories online about the guys here, like some stories about Roman being abusive, or the mainly Mature themed stories are all pointing at Chase who's the Kagime Len (Vocaloid references) of the fandom, wait, I am getting off topic.

I guess I should start from the beginning, when I was young about how I first Roman before he was evil…

But that, would be the next chapter.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah sorry for the cliffy, so I really, really ship Roman with my OC, Tracy Chimokuri because of the whole forbidden romance thing, plus we need some decent Roman fics, too much abusive! Roman stories here. *shudders* so might as well bring on some Tsundere! Roman (hot and cold) fics, and since no one ships Roman with anyone might as well let Tracy call dibs. So yeah, Tracy can travel dimensions so she knows about the fandom, that's right she's one of us fangirls.**

 **And this is Author's Universe, so this version of Elite Force features a little helper team called the Junior League. Adam and Leo are involved in this version since I missed them. Sebastain and Marcus are reformed in most of my AUs, and I have Spin, Bob and Jamie from Mighty Med involved in the story. (Does anyone remember the very** _ **FIRST**_ **shapeshifter of the franchise, Jamie? No one? Well, you go Jamie!)**

 **About my OCs;**

Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuto [Note; her name is kinda like Asian names like Mary Lee Suet Mei for an example] (18): A Superhuman-Bionic hybrid (was born with powers way before Krane gave her and Jones bionics). Eccentric, feisty, tomboyish and cares about her kids. She is loyal to the Elite Force, but she has a secret she is hiding from everyone. What would it be?

Jones Chimokuri Zukikafuki (17): A Superhuman-Bionic hybrid first generation. Rebellious, sarcastic and a bit sadistic. Close to his sister and cares about her although they fight all the time

Sakura Yuki Snowflower (16): A part cat human hybrid, (based on Avatar series, her great-aunt Hama committed a sin so evil spirits cursed her family with part cat looks) very tomboyish, roguish, never afraid to speak her mind. Adam's best friend and crush.

Genevieve 'Jenny' Yamada (10): a young Bionic who is Jamie's (Mighty Med) best friend, and has a frenemy relationship with Bob. Loves to read, girly, loud when needed to be, and a bit slow at catching up.

Jackson 'Jackie' Yamamoto (4): A bionic child who lost his parents in a plane crash. Follows Jones around and wants to be like him.

Chloe Yamamoto (3): A little Bionic child who loves her brother, feisty and a bit of a crybaby.

January Chikofuji (1): A bionic toddler who is Tracy's foster child/sister, feisty, cheerful. Loves to eat, loves her family and loves Doy (Girl Meets World).

Madam Tsuki Yamamoto-Chihiro (57): Grandmother to Jackie and Chloe and great aunt to January, caretaker of the Bionic children when she worked for Krane as a housekeeper. Loves all children and thinks of the Elite Force as a family. A kind caring loving motherly figure to all, although curses when she's angry. Thinks of Tracy and Jones like her own kids.

 **Anyway, feel free to favorite, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 2: How He Met Her**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back people! So, I thought about updating soon because of the nice reviews I got. So back to shout outs.**

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks for the review, yeah let's see how Tracy tries to hide her feelings. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, yeah it's always different when we read the real thing compared to usual PMs, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats Elite Force, Lab Rats 2012, or Mighty Med. I only own my Original Characters and the story. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

So, here's how the story starts many years before Roman and his family were evil, and before Tracy and Jones were Bionic and met the Lab Rats.

"Yay! I can't believe we're going Christmas Shopping!" 6-year-old Tracy cheered.

"What would you like to buy for Christmas?" Frank asked his daughter. Due to a business trip, he had been sent to America for a brief meeting during Christmas.

"BOOKS!" The girl grinned.

"I wanna buy TOYS!" Jones argued.

"Ok, but be quick at picking your gifts." Doris looked at her children as she giggled.

"Here is some money, be wise at using them, ok?" Frank gave his children some money.

"OK! Let's go Jonesy!" Tracy told her brother as the two wandered off to buy their Christmas presents.

* * *

Meantime…

"So, what are we gonna get mom for Christmas? For dad, we have already bought this cool T-Shirt." 9-year-old Riker looked at his brother.

"Maybe a necklace, I mean mom lost her wedding pendant a few months back." Roman stated, he had been saving some money with his siblings to buy their mother, Rina, a gift.

"How about we go check that shop!" Riker pointed at a gift shop.

"Riker! Stop running!" Roman hissed as he followed.

Riker was browsing the toys section; he would probably get his brothers a toy truck to play with.

He spotted a little boy standing on his toptoe to reach for a toy gun.

"Here you go." Riker went over to help the little boy get the toy.

"Thank you." The boy bowed before he ran to find his family.

Roman walked around to see if he could find the perfect present for his mom. He found a locket with a silver heart and words written 'We Love You, Mom'. Just the perfect gift for mom!

* * *

"Cece," Jones ran to his sister who was reading a book.

"Oh, are we going to find mom and dad now?" Tracy asked, looking up from her book.

"What are you buying?" Jones asked.

"A book about Greek Myths." Tracy beamed.

"C'mon, let's go pay and see mom and dad!" Jones suggested as they paid up and left the shop before they were stopped by a stranger. She was tall with dark hair.

"Hey kids, want some free candy samples?" the stranger asked.

"I don't know, mommy said to never take things from a stranger." Tracy hesitated.

"We have free toys too." The stranger added.

"OOH! YAY!" Jones cheered.

"Jonesy," Tracy hissed at her brother.

"C'mon, your dad and mom sent us to pick you up." The stranger stated.

"And what would be our dad and mom's names?" Jones asked, growing suspicious.

"Frank and Doris." She replied. "My name is Aunt Janet and I am a friend of your parents'."

"Ok!" Tracy and Jones nodded, before eating the candy the stranger bought. The moment they ate the candy they grew tired and fainted.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Janet smirked, turning to her assistant. "Markl, load these children in the car."

"Yes, Miss Smyth." Markl nodded as he took the children away.

Tracy's eyes were growing into a blur but saw a logo on the van she was taken into, before she passed out.

Roman and Riker walked out of the shop when they saw two grown-ups taking some kids away.

"Wait, I think there's something wrong with those two people." Roman noticed the actions of the two strangers.

"Yeah, do you think it's a kidnap?!" Riker whispered over.

"Let's follow them." Roman decided.

"But what about mommy, or Reese and the rest?" Riker asked.

"C'mon, those two might be in trouble if we don't save them" Roman insisted.

"You mean, like our first solo rescue mission?" Riker thought as he grinned.

"Uh huh!" Roman nodded as they followed the two adults who went to a van. The woman said something to the man before the woman walked away and the man drove off.

A few hours later, the van stopped near a rest stop at a stranded remote area. The man walked out to get some coffee.

Roman and Riker had followed the van by shapeshifting into birds.

"There they are!" Riker pointed.

"Shh!" Roman motioned as they waited until the driver was gone.

Tracy opens up her eyes. Where was she?!

"Jones!" Tracy ran to her brother before she hugged him.

"Where are we?" Jones stuttered.

"I don't know," Tracy shook her head. "But I'm sure dad and mom will find us."

"I'm scared." Tracy sighed.

"Me too." Jones whispered back as they hugged each other tightly.

At that moment, Riker had figured how to open up the door before Roman eventually used his strength to punch the door open.

"We could have been quiet," Riker scoffed.

"Ok, but you did unlock the door." Roman nodded.

The two brothers found two trembling children inside the van, hugging each other.

"Please don't kill us!" Jones whimpered. "At least let me live to kill you first!"

"C'mon we don't have much time." Roman whispered. "We're here to save you."

"Shh! I think I can hear the guy coming over soon!" Riker hushed.

"Come on, trust me." Roman looked at Tracy. "Look at me."

The girl gulped a bit as she lifted her head up to find a handsome (her words not mine) boyin front of her, her cheeks flushed red.

"ok." The girl nodded.

"Come on, Cece, let's go find mom and dad!" Jones ushered as the four children started running. The two siblings caught a glance of the logo of the van before running away.

"Do you think we lost him?" Jones asked.

"I think so, he's too busy talking to the lady selling coffee." Riker replied.

"Riker, there is no way we can outrun that guy!" Roman looked behind.

"Or we can teleport!" Riker hesitated as he stated. The two brothers had recently learnt how to teleport after an incident at their father's workplace that involved a janitor's trolley that travelled to Portland where a student of their dad's Kate Ripley had to locate the twins near her baby cousin Cyd's place.

"Shh! They cannot know!" Roman hissed.

"What's teleport?" Jones asked.

"It's probably a walking porta-portie with phones." Tracy replied as Riker started to laugh.

"I like her." Roman snickered, before Tracy blushed a bit.

"HEY WHERE ARE THE KIDS?!" A man shouted.

"Uh we better hurry!" Riker gulped, before he and Roman each grabbed one of the siblings and the twins took each other's hands to turn into a black swarm as they focused hard on teleporting.

They open up their eyes, finding themselves in an alley in Centium City.

"Ok, so we should get to know each other." Riker stated. "I'm Riker. That's my big brother, Roman!"

"Hi." Roman nodded, in a cool tone.

"Oh, hello." Jones grinned. "THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU TURNED INTO A BLACK FOG THINGIE!"

"It was less of a fog, I think it was like a swarm." Tracy corrected.

"Swarm? Black swarm, I like the way it sounds." Roman thought as he smiled.

"Shh! You cannot tell anyone ever, ok?" Riker warned.

"Ok! You can trust me!" Jones nodded.

"No, you can't, he's a tattle-pail!" Tracy pointed out.

"We actually have superpowers! Our daddy's a hero!" Riker bragged.

"Riker!" Roman hissed.

"C'mon they are the same age as Remus, Romulus and the triplets, they would believe in anything we say!" Riker hissed as Roman nodded.

"ROMAN! RIKER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Their dad cried out. "PLEASE, COME OUT!"

"It's daddy!" Riker grinned.

"Oh boy, we're in so much trouble!" Roman gulped.

"It's ok, we can find our dad and mom by ourselves." Tracy assured.

"You're just a little girl." Roman hesitated.

"I'm a big girl now, and it's me and my brother." Tracy defended.

"Fine, but here is an umbrella." Roman nodded reluctantly as he handed over an umbrella to Tracy.

"Bye!" Jones waved. "We'll see them again, right, Cece?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Tracy blinked as she smiled a bit. She opens up the umbrella as the two started to navigate their surroundings, hoping their parents will show up the way their rescuers' family did. They eventually grew tired of walking under the rain before they hid inside a giant box and used their jackets as blankets.

"Cece,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think daddy and mommy are worried of us?"

"I am sure they are."

…

"Cece?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like that Roman boy earlier? Because you were making googoo eyes at him earlier."

"Pft! _Whaaaat_? No way, he's just a hero to me."

"Ok, he better be. Or I will kick him."

" _Jones_!"

"G'night."

"Good night. Love you little bro."

* * *

Rodissiuss hugged his two sons when he found them.

"Roman, Riker! Where were you?! We were so worried!" Rodissiuss exclaimed, his eyes watered a bit.

"Long story, but we rescued two kids who were kidnapped!" Riker said.

"You did?" Rina blinked.

"You should never go anywhere without telling your family." Rodisssiuss scolded them as the two boys looked down with guilt.

"But, considering that you saved 2 children, I am willing to forgive you." Rina stated with a smile "I am so proud of you two."

"I am too, but please don't do anything like that again, I was so worried of you." Rodissiuss stated as he hugged them.

"Daddy, there's someone looking for you!" Reese shouted.

A man and woman came in.

"On it. Hello? Frankie! Long time I hadn't heard from you." Rodissiuss beamed, what a Christmas miracle.

Frank looked at his shoes, tears filled his eyes. His wife was sobbing loudly.

"What is wrong? Where are your kids?" Rina asked.

"They're missing." Frank replied, choking on tears.

"WHAT?! YOUR KIDS ARE MISSING?!" Rodissiuss's smile faded. "It's awful! I thought we could get back together for a Christmas reunion, and make Rocy happen."

"What's Rocy supposed to be?" Roman asked Riker.

"Must be dad and his friend will be playing with Rocks." Riker estimated.

"How did it happen?" Rina asked.

"My friend Frankie's children are missing." Rodissiuss went pale.

"What do they look like?" Rina asked.

"This is my kids, the girl is Tracy, the boy is Jones." Doris gave them a picture just recently taken. Roman and Riker's eyes went wide.

"IT'S THEM!" Roman shouted. "We saw them! We saw them!"

"What?" the couple gasped.

"We saved them, but they decided to find their family themselves." Riker admitted.

"At least they are safe." Rina muttered.

"THEY'RE JUST KIDS!" Frank roared. "WHOEVER TOOK THEM ARE MONSTERS!"

"Maybe they are still out there?" Roman asked, before the adults went searching. Rina enlisted the help of some of the teenage superheroes to help, but all search went as failed.

"It's like they vanished into thin air." Doris started to cry.

"They are still alive, I know they are." Roman assured.

"They're right, they are definitely alive, we just don't know where they went." Frank assured his wife.

"It's all my fault, I should have followed them inside the gift shop!" Doris cried.

"It's not your fault, I can never blame you. We will find our kids." Frank assured.

"I'll find your kids someday." Roman made a pact.

"Yeah and to think, I was planning my son's wedding by the time Frankie's daughter turns 21!" Rodissiuss added.

"Rod?" Rina raised an eyebrow.

"Bad timing?" Rodissiuss stated.

* * *

Tracy and Jones kept waiting as they searched for their family in the city, but no luck whatsoever. Jones resort to stealing leftover snacks at street side hawker center or they would camouflage and try to grab some thrown away clothes from the back of some clothes shop that were off season, until one day he had a fever.

"Oh no, this is not good!" Tracy gulped, before counting the money they had left, it wasn't enough to see a doctor.

"Sir? Mister! Can you help us please? My brother is sick!" Tracy spotted a man walking around.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The man replied.

"Please, sir, could you help me? My brother is ill, and we've been searching for our family for a few days." Tracy begged, and it wasn't her last resort if Jones wasn't so ill.

"It's ok" the man replied. "I can help."

"What's your name, mister?" Jones asked weakly.

" _Krane_. _Victor_ _Krane_."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: and that is how Tracy first met Roman, although they met WAY before this one, she met him when she was like 2 years old when her parents visit Roman's family, but that felt like dog years to the two kids. Hey, Rocy is real, ok?! The next one would be about the present timing. All along since I've created Tracy and Jones, how their stray from their family before meeting Krane is a mystery talk. And yeah does anyone catch the Best Friends Whenever reference and cameo of Janet Smyth? She dated Tracy's dad before they broke up and she found GDD.**

 **Lesson: Rodissiuss has shipped Roman with Tracy before it was cannon confirmed, so I'd like to see her meeting her future dad-in-law. Considering the fact their dads are friends, I think Roman would spare Jones' life.**

 **Random parallel fact: So, when Tracy worked for Krane she was evil; but Roman was still a hero. Now she's a somewhat hero-in-training while Roman's a villain. GAH! THE OPPOSITES IS KILLING MY FEELS**

 **So anyway, feel free to fave, follow and leave a review down below to tell me what you think of Rocy's first actual meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 3: Lost in Bittersweet Memories**

 **Purpledolpin05: Felt like doing another mini Rocy one shot, this one is a flashback one shot and I sort of think that Roman and Tracy's fates are all linked together, whether it's up to the fans who shipped it or not! It is strange how sometimes people antagonize Roman a bit TOO much than he's evil, I mean Roman just LOOKS mean but does not mean he's 100% Evil! I mean I like to read fics with Roman and Riker in it and almost 99% of the stories are all about Roman being evil, and minus out more than half viewing Roman as a rapist. ThatoritmayormaynotbemysomehatadmirationtowardsBoobooStewartwhathe'scute… Onwards to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, Roman and Riker probably still remember their little promise but it had been 12 years so maybe they forgotten? YEAH RODISSIUSS SHIPS THE ROCY! HE HAS TO, RONA IS LIKE THE ADULTS VERSION OF ROCY! Sorry, fangirl moment, anyway hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thank you, hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats 2012 (Leo, Adam, Spin, Bob), Mighty Med (mentioned Gus and Jordan, Jamie), Elite Force (not listing them, too much people and I am lazy). I only own my Original Characters and the idea for the story. Enjoy.**

 **Ships: Roman/Tracy (obviously), minor Rodissiuss/Rina**

 **Lyrics that fit (Song: Alluring Secret Black Secret (LINE) by Razzy on YouTube) Edited to fit with the scene**

 _So heartbroken, the lost solder would have been,_

 _She wandered the town, not knowing what to do,_

 _A boy came by, the most handsome one she'd seen,_

 _With his eyes shining filled with life, so sweet,_

 _Their eyes both met, and it was like love at first sight,_

 _She never knew that a love like this would feel so right,_

 _The two drew close, they broke away the magic lock,_

 _And then they opened up Pandora's Box_ **.**

* * *

 _ **Timeline: After the Triton App Deactivation**_

 _S-55 wandered around, she was about 16 with messy shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes with a faint scar on her left cheek. She was completely lost. Of ALL things, she had to be separated from her group of solder comrades. She wandered around the strange land, she was in the middle of a city, her brother S-56 must have received coordinates S-3 had sent of his current location._

" _Centium City…" S-55 read the billboard. "Strange, this place seems vaguely familiar!"_

" _We did great on that latest mission!" Riker (aged 19) told his sister Reese who nodded._

" _I say this calls for…VICTORY PIZZA!" the twins Remus and Romulus cheered as the siblings all cheered._

" _You go ahead first, I have to withdraw some money from the bank. No thanks to Romulus who wasted all his money on rocket-crackers._

" _HEY! I am thinking ahead to 4_ _th_ _of July!" Romulus defended._

" _C'mon! Pizza! Pizza!" AJ (aged 8) cheered as his siblings all walked into a pizza shop._

" _Ok, I am completely lost." S-55 sighed as her knees fell on the floor._

 _Roman passed by when he saw a girl younger than him falling onto the floor. As a hero, it is his duty to help the needed._

" _Excuse me? Are you alright?" Roman came forward as he reached his hand out for her._

 _S-55 looked up as her heart froze when she saw a handsome young man reaching his hand out for her._

" _Uh yeah. Just a little bit lost." S-55 replied, hiding her blush as she stood up by herself._

" _Are you new in Centium City?" Roman asked._

" _Sort of. I'm looking for my comrades." S-55 stated._

" _You mean like your friends?" Roman corrected._

" _Yes. Do you know how I can get to Mission Creek by chance? One of my…friends, is staying over with this mansion owned by Donald Davenport?" S-55 asked._

" _Oh, the man with the Bionic kids? Yeah, just take the subway due south, and about 7 stops before reaching Mission Creek." Roman replied._

" _Wait, which was is to the subway?" S-55 asked._

" _Go straight up ahead, turn right, just 2 traffic lights pass the bakery." Roman pointed over._

" _Ok, thank you." S-55 nodded and smiled._

" _You're welcome. Be careful. Oh, and uh…do you have any money? Because subway rides to Mission Creek cost a lot." Roman asked._

 _S-55 checked her pockets as she shook her head at him._

" _Master didn't give us any money." She replied._

" _Master?" Roman questioned, before he offered her his money. "Here, Take it."_

" _No, this is yours, I can just walk to Mission Creek." S-55 shook her head._

" _I insist, you're just a little girl, and it's dangerous to travel alone." Roman insisted as he gave the girl his money._

" _I'm not a little girl, I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself!" S-55 insisted._

" _Fine, then you can consider this money from me as a token to wish you luck on finding your friends." Roman stated before he gave her a little smile and left._

 _S-55 looked at the beautiful stranger as he walked away. The girl felt a strange tingly feeling in her heart. What would it have been?_

 _Her duties are to return to her comrades at this so-called Mission Creek. But something told her otherwise._

" _Mister!" S-55 shouted as she ran after the stranger._

" _Oh, it's you." Roman raised his eyebrows._

" _I'm here to return your money. You need them more than I do. I'm perfectly fine with walking." S-55 insisted, shoving the cash into his hands and ran away before Roman could say anything._

 _Oh well, time to find her comrades before the media knows about the Bionic solders. She turned on her heels and walked away._

 _Roman stares at the girl leaving, she was certainly different than most people he knows. He just shrugged it off as he continued to walk to the pizza place where his family were waiting for him._

 _Little did they know that wasn't the last time they saw each other._

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I quickly open up my eyes.

"Ugh, it's just another dream." I shook my head, sitting up. Either I have been crushing on Roman too much or have I been reading too much teenage novels, that was the only reasons I for my dreams.

It was still the middle of the night, and everyone else was asleep. I walked to the terrace as I looked at the night sky. I missed my family, are they ok? Are they doing well?

"Goodnight, mom and dad." I sighed at the bitter thought about not being able to find my family. Chase seemed to be a bit strict and wants the team to be more focused on their mission. That or no one really found enough birthright records about any of the Bionic kids. Krane must have did one heck of a job to cover up our records.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

 **[Roman's P.O.V.]**

I woke up from a very strange dream I had. Of all the things, I just had to dream about bumping into some girl who looks just like Tracy, that cute girl who helps the Elite Force. Wait, you didn't hear me calling her cute, right? Wait, this is all in my head. And I am sure we've killed off anyone who can probably read my mind.

[Authoress: Uh huh? Yeah this is why I kept NeoCortex and Ambrose alive. To keep the fandom alive.]

I sighed a bit, as I rolled my eyes at my family members. Yeah, I can hear the triplets snoring loudly from the next-door room, again. I have a big family, since dad used to be very busy with work, Riker, Reese and I took charge of managing the household. Being oldest kid among 13 siblings is kinda tough but I managed over the years. I mean if mom was alive, she could reason with dad to reconsider his actions.

Mom…God I missed mom so much. She was the most joyful person I ever know, and she's always there for us when we needed her help. I still hear dad talk about mom, he's always acting strong but when no one's around, he would hug our mom's old picture and cry.

I've always thought after mom died, I had lost the ability to ever love another woman again, perhaps that is why I never dated. Plenty of girls confessed to me back at high school, but I would turn them down. I thought of myself as a guy who would never fall in love. Well, that _was_ until I met Tracy.

I saw a girl looking at a comic book with a picture of my father before his powers were taken away. I didn't know she was working for the Elite Force back then, and there was something about her that intrigues me. She told me that my dad inspired her because of his personality (I can't agree more with her); and that my dad's comic books were the only reasons she kept going with life back at the orphanage she lived in. She was awkward around people, so she tends to have a habit of fiddling with her messy black hair. But I like her sarcasm and witty attitude, plus she told me she loves children. I instantly took a liking (HEY DON'T JUDGE ME!) to the scar girl.

But I don't think the world wants me to ever know her, because she turned out to be the enemy. I do not consider her as an enemy, or another victim Father would eventually ask me to kill. I view her as someone I wanted to protect…That and her brother Jones and the kids she looks after. But other than the Junior League, I vow revenge on the other members of the Elite Force.

Plus, she's a shapeshifter like me. She and her brother, Jones are shapeshifters, but they were not intact with their superpowers because she was taken away by Krane to turn into Bionics. Those two must be the first generation of Super-Bionic hybrid children, perhaps that is why they are special in the Elite Force.

Gosh, I hadn't seen Tracy for a while, I wonder how she is doing? I felt a bit thirsty before I got up and was about to head to the kitchen to get a drink. I creaked open the door and saw dad on a couch, holding my mother's picture. It was the picture of our family on the day my youngest brother, AJ, (Rodissiuss Andrews Junior, but my parents think he looks like an AJ) was born. Our mom was diagnosed with 4th stage breast cancer by then and had barely a few months to live.

"Rina, I missed you so much." My dad spoke in a whispered tone, his eyes were getting teary. "I don't know what I am without you being there to cheer me up…The kids need you…I need you…I love you…"

"I swear, I will get my revenge on those wrenched heroes if it's the last thing I do…" he cursed, his voice went spiteful, unlike the emotional man he was a minute before.

For some reason, dad lost a part of himself when mom died; and losing his powers made him lost his sanity. I admit, I still hate Oliver and Kaz for what he did to my dad and for that I must get my rightful revenge. Probably because those Elite Force don't know how the superhero finances work. I decide to go back to sleep, and leave the strange lovesick thoughts out of my head and focus more on avenging our dad.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, I hope you like the in-depth chapter. Yay, another Rocy ship memory!**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Roman and Tracy are so cute together I can't even describe my fangirl meter going raging mode. Also, they have met before they knew each other well. SHIP GOALS!**

 **2 the song Alluring Secret Black Vow is a song about a girl who fell in love with an angel (also a girl). Basically, it's not allowed of an angel with a mortal. The girl was already engaged to someone else so the angel traded one of her wings to transform into a mortal boy. It's quite sad and beautiful and kinda reminded me of Roman and Tracy.**

 **3 Rodissiuss had a close relationship with his late wife Rina, they are like the adult versions of Roman and Tracy, double ship goals. XD Rina genuinely loves her husband for who he is and not for his powers, kinda like Beauty and the Beast?**

 **Well, that is all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. What did you think about Rodissiuss' relationship with Rina? Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 4: Another Typical Morning (or maybe not)**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back, fanfiction. So this one's a random drabble of Roman watching over his crush, what can I say, Rocy is one of my OTP drugs (tied with Adura, Jacy and Bonny) so moving on, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. YES RODISSIUSS IS A SHIPPER! Yeah I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you will like this one too.

To ShoreEevee: Thanks, there are no Roman/OC stories yet so might as well make this the first.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, yeah Rodissiuss had a tough past, hope you will like this chapter,

 **Lyrics that fit the chapter: -**

 **(By The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood cover by SirHamnet)**

 _I'm sure that you will walk again, today on this route,_

 _And like always I can't do anything except watch over you,_

 _Like every day you are hiding, today beyond that tree,_

 _So as I walk by I pretend that I don't see anything_

 **I do not own anything but my OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **Couples: Roman/Tracy, minor Adam/Sakura, Bob/Jenny, Jamie/Spin and maybe mentioned Jordan/Kaz? and a bit of possible Chase/Tracy?**

* * *

Tracy sighed to herself, another morning has begun. She dragged herself to tidy herself up for the new day.

 _"Ohayo! (Good morning)"_ Sakura (who dorms with Skylar and Bree) greeted Tracy with a wide smile. Sakura is a 16-year-old part cat tomboy (don't ask but spirits punish her family because of her great aunt's evil sins) with long jet black hair and a pair of stunning cyan green eyes.

"Morning Kura!" Tracy smiled. "Where's Adam?"

Sakura's face burned bright red at the mention of the eldest Davenport's name, since those two have a crush on each other but are too shy/stubborn to admit them.

"H-He's making breakfast." Sakura looked away as she gave a shy glance at Adam.

"Ship!" Tracy coughed out softly.

"Morning Cece!" Jamie looked at Tracy as the 10-year-old girl waved.

"Guys, can someone explain to me why Chase is tied up on the flagpole outside the balcony?" Skylar Storm asked, looking a bit disturbed.

"Ah, must be Adam's prank. Classic guy!" Leo laughed.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Chase yelled. "Some crow just gave me a wedgie!"

"Plus, I can see your Aliens vs Gladiators boxers from here." Tracy shouted over as Chase blushed in embarrassment.

"Can we blame the bird? 10 bucks says we tie Kaz up for BBQ night tomorrow!" Jones grinned.

"HEY!" Kaz looked offended.

"Here you go." Tracy walked forward to help Chase get down from the flagpole, before he accidentally fell on top of the scar girl.

"Ow!" Chase groaned, before he opens up his eyes to find himself on top of Tracy. He gulped at the awkward closeness between their faces.

"Chase, can you get off me now?" Tracy frowned. "You have morning breath."

"Y-yeah, I'm so sorry." Chase apologized.

"Still ship Trase." Bree whispered over as Skylar giggled.

"You two act like a dorky couple." Kaz commented as he laughed.

" _KAZ_!" Chase growled.

" _EWWWWW_! Chase and I might have fake dated but we're only bros." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean look at Chase! He is too weak!" Bob claimed as he lifts Chase with an arm and tossed him to the window edge.

"Chase is too nerdy," Spin claimed.

"And he's not smart. This is for making me memorize the dictionary, Chase!" Jenny exclaimed, smacking Chase's head with a dictionary. [References for 'How Griff Stole Christmas' episode where Tiffany went rage mode and knocked down a counselor]

"HEY!" Chase claimed. "THAT HURTS!"

"ANYTHING FOR MY OTP!" Jenny grinned, as Bob grabbed some hockey sticks.

"A hockey stick smack down, my Jenny Jelly?" Bob asked.

"In words of some random street fighter, _hit it_ Bobby Burger!" Jenny smiled as they each smacked Chase.

"And he isn't manly. I mean he acts like a woman, hairstyle that looks like a woman, dresses like a woman, talks like a-." Jamie added.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Chase hissed.

"Kids, stop picking on Chase, if you want we should have just picked on Kaz." Jones stated.

"WHY ME?!" Kaz demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU DUMPED SPARK!" Jamie yelled, turning into a flying chainsaw. "revenge!"

"I'm sorry Kaz, I would help but girl power always scares me." Bob stated.

"THIS ONE IS FOR JORDAN!" Jamie hollered as she drop-kicked Kaz out the lobby.

That's pretty much how crazy every morning at Davenport Penthouse is like. Until the kids go too far and accidentally set something or someone (mostly Kaz, don't ask but the kids here all dislike Kaz for dumping Spark)

"Knock it off, kids. I'll be doing the dishes, again." Tracy rolled her eyes, laughing a bit as the teens and kids all walked inside.

A crow had been watching over her from the balcony but flew away quickly. Tracy spotted the crow but quickly shrugged it off and walked away to do the dishes. She knew who the crow was, but was secretly glad none of her friends knew about the crow, yet.

The crow flew to the top of the skyscraper nearby and transformed into Roman.

"Well, she looks like she's doing fine…" Roman muttered, as he hid a blush.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY~" A toddler sang in a high-pitched baby voice. It was Little Jackie, one of the Bionic toddlers, he has levitation, gravity manipulation, super strength and laser vision.

"JACKIE! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! TRACY CLOSE THE DOOR OR HE WILL BE THE FIRST LEVITATING UPSIDE DOWN NAKED TODDLER!" Chase yelled.

"NO!" Jackie shouted, setting the couch on fire with his laser vision.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Chase hissed.

"I am so proud of Jackie." Jones chuckled.

"IT'S RAINING CLOTHING!" Chloe shouted, as Kaz's dirty laundry fell over everyone.

"EWWW!" everyone cringed in disgust.

'Tracy seems fine. _MOST_ of the time.' Roman mentally concluded.

He needed to see her face to face, but it seemed practically impossible due to complications. But he didn't mind the troubles, because she was the only person that he wanted to protect from.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: really random but fluffy drabble. Hope you liked it. Basically, this is how crazy everyday gets at the Penthouse. Just a fair warning, the next chapter will be cute and fluffy with the Rocy. Also, I like to tease Chase but I am not particuallar fond of Kaz in this season. Plus he is most likely to react badly at Rocy.**

 **Reasons:**

He dumped Spark (Tracy: YOU BEAST! GET ME A MALLET, NO ONE HURTS SPARK!)

He ditched Oliver to hand out with Chase (Oliver you poor cyro potato)

He's one of the main reason people ship Braz (sorry but I love Jaz for life! Braz just seems like a hybrid mix of Bradam, Breo and Brase bickering)

WHAT HAPPENED TO JAZ?! (They are perfection, hoping to make a Jaz fic soon for awareness)

 **Sorry for the rant, but Kaz is kinda annoying to me sometimes. Mostly because I have ship preferences. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, so hope I will update soon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 5: The Midnight Visitor**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I am back with another chapter for this fic, this one would be one of my favorite parts XD So moving on, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah sorry Kaz (or not). Hope you will like this chapter.

To ShoreEevee: Thanks for the review. Yeah glad you liked the double ships.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thank you, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own anything but my OCs and the idea of the story.**

 **Songs to listen to while reading this chapter: I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift, A Thousand Miles (cover by Alex Goot, or the original by Vanessa Carlton)**

* * *

 **[Roman's P.O.V.]**

I know that I shouldn't be doing this. Sneaking out pass curfew just to see a girl is way out of my normal limits. I try my best to forget about her, but every time I do something tells me otherwise.

But the only problem is how do I get pass without Riker or Reese or any of my siblings knowing what I am doing. Oh well, on the bright side, all my family members are all heavy sleepers. Most of the time. Dad checks on us before we sleep, which is weird considering the fact half of his kids are already pass 16 and know how to drive, well, MOST of us. I pretended to sleep for a while before waking up a while past midnight.

I checked of everyone was asleep in their rooms, before getting ready for my midnight escape. I checked myself and how I looked before I nodded. Everyone is fast asleep, even dad was sleeping while holding a jacket he gave mom on their first date, I can tell he still loves her and misses her more than any of us do.

I'm not usually the one who breaks the rules pass midnight just to see a girl (Riker, the twins, and the triplets are the rulebreakers at most). She is helping the enemy, exactly the kind of person my father would want me to kill, but I can't do that. She meant a lot to me, although even I can't explain why I should care about her. She's unlike any other girls, with her awkwardness and her messy slightly tangled black hair or her almond brown eyes.

Right, focus. I just need to go see her for just a split second then come back before anyone finds out. I focused hard before I teleported myself over to the Davenport penthouse.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Another sleepless night, that might be because I had 3 cups of hot green tea at the sushi place just now and usually 2 cups of tea is the average dosage of how I can end up sleeping in late.

I can't sleep at all, so I decided to go outside and look at the stars, plus Skylar is snoring loudly along with Bree and Kaz snore-fest orchestra, Jackie is sleep-singing again.

I walked outside, taking a deep breath as I flexed my arm muscles.

I really miss Roman…But I don't think I can ever see him again in person, he's busy and he has his own responsibilities. If any of the Elite Force members find out, they would flip about my crush on the enemy. But in my defense, it's not fault Roman's so handsome with his perfectly tanned skin, or his gorgeous dark eyes, or his cool and aloof tsundere like personality.

I do see him spying on the Elite Force every now and then, I should have told everyone else about his disguise, but I didn't. I don't really like it when people misjudge someone based on how they look; or how their personal history is. Maybe I am just a stupid girl who is hopelessly in love with someone I can never be together with, but it didn't matter to me, because Roman is the person I wanted to protect. (And his family members as well, I know why they are evil)

I stared up at the starry sky, wow its so beautiful tonight… I placed my earphones into my ears as I played a song.

' _I wish you would come back, wish I never hung up the phone like I did._

 _I wish you knew that, I'd never hate you as long I live and I,_

 _I wish you were right here, right now. It's all good, I wish you would…'_

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy lets out a little sigh, before she muttered out a name very softly under her breath.

"Oh Roman…" she muttered, as her face blushed softly.

At a very bad, unplanned timing, Roman teleported at the balcony. Tracy quickly looked shocked but before she could let out a scream, Roman quickly placed his hand over her mouth to avoid her screaming and waking up everyone else.

The moment the girl finally stopped freaking out, Roman quickly let go of his hand from her mouth as they blushed a bit.

"R-Roman?" Tracy blushed red as she called out nervously.

"H-Hey Tracy…" Roman blushed back as he nervously scratched his neck.

"What are you doing here? If you're trying to kill any of my friends inside when they are asleep, I won't let you" The girl quickly guarded the door. "But you can feel free to kick Kaz in the gut for breaking up with Spark."

"No, I am not here to kill any of the Elite Force. At least, not tonight." Roman shook his head.

"Oh no, you're here for the List?!" Tracy demanded.

"I'm not here for the List, either." Roman replied, he might be evil now but he has a particular soft spot on the scar girl.

"Then why are you here? You'll never get your hands on anyone or anything I care about." The girl had her guard up to prevent Roman from getting his hands on the sleeping teens and preteens.

"I'm here for only one reason." Roman stated, walking towards the girl.

"And that would be…?" Tracy asked, gulping a bit.

"I'm here for _you_." Roman replied, as he reached a hand out to touch her face.

"M-Me?" Tracy blushed harder.

"Yeah…" Roman nodded, as the duo blushed.

"Why me? I mean there's Skylar; or Chase; or Bree; or Kaz. Wait, definitely not Kaz, the guy can hardly even take care of himself." Tracy quickly stammered.

"I'm not here for a fight; at least, not right now." Roman explained, looking away nervously.

"Then what are you here for?" Tracy asked.

"To see you. I don't know, it might sound a bit weird and totally crazy but I think I…" Roman stuttered, before he looked at her in the eye. "I think I like you."

Tracy blushed red at the words.

"R-Roman, I like you, too." Tracy gulped as she confessed.

"R-Really?" Roman blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I really like you, a lot. But it's impossible, I mean I am helping the Elite Force, and you're the enemy." Tracy shook her head, bitter of the thought that reality forbade them to be together.

"Well, I don't care about that." Roman shook his head, before he hugged her tightly. "Because, you're the only person who means more than the whole world to me."

"Roman, I uh…" Tracy stuttered, blushing harder than she should have. "I wish there was a way we can be together."

"You could always… _join_ _me_." Roman thought as he asked.

"And leave the kids?! Never, I can't leave the kids, or my friends, they need me! Jones needs me…January needs me. I'm practically a mother to her; or a big sister." Tracy shook her head.

"Fine…but does this mean we're…you know? _Dating_?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure." Tracy hesitated. "I have never dated someone,"

"Neither have I, but I would like that someone to be you" Roman stated, smirking at her. "But I think this counts as a forbidden relationship, our little secret."

"I-I guess so." Tracy blushed as she nodded lightly. She wasn't officially or admitting that she is dating Roman or anything. They were not that romantically close to one another and all that.

"It's getting late, the sun is gonna rise eventually, I think you should go back." Tracy stated, looking at her watch, it was already 5am. "Chase is going to be waking up soon."

"Fine…" Roman grumbled a bit, before he leaned in to hug Tracy in his arms tightly.

"I guess this is goodbye for now…" Tracy blushed a bit as she hugged back.

"Yeah but I will still visit you every now and then, just wait for my signal." Roman walked to the balcony edge and was ready to leave. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya…" Tracy smiled a bit, preparing to leave.

"Psh, as if I'm leaving without a smooch!" Roman scoffed before he turned around to kiss her forehead.

"Hey! That was really shady!" Tracy hissed, flustering a bit.

"See ya, _babe_!" Roman winked at her before he teleported away. Tracy gentle touched her forehead as she blushed harder.

Little do they know that their lives are about to change. But is it for the better or for the worse?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: SQUEEEE! A Roman/Tracy scene. The last part was somewhat based on Liv and Maddie when Willow kisses Joey before leaving high school for college. Roman/Tracy are not a 100% official couple (yet) but we will see how things go for them.**

 **Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think might happen next.**

 **Question for the chapter: -**

 **1 Did anyone like the Rocy scene?**

 **2 Who is shipping them so hard right now and wish it was real? (Notmeormaybenot)**

 **3 How do you think Roman's family will react when they find out?**

 **That's all for today. Thanks for reading and have a nice day,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 6: Our Little Secret**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I hadn't update this Rocy story for like a 'year' and I actually drabbled this one out a while back. Onward to one of my OTPs! But shout outs first to the reviewers.**

To ShoreEevee: Thanks, hope you will like this update as well.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yup Rocy is unofficially sort of 'in a relationship', let's see what happens when everyone knows. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own anything but my OCs and the idea of the story.**

* * *

Another morning, it wasn't easy after Roman snuck out to visit his crush last night. He barey had any sleep.

'Oh well, maybe I can go and see her…Wait, missions come first.' Roman quickly shook his head.

"So, Roman, where were you last night?" his brother, Riker was the first to notice.

"I was sleeping, duh." Roman lied. Obviously, it won't work for Riker because of their twin-instincts they have.

"Uh huh, not because you went out for a midnight make-out session with your secret girlfriend?" Riker teased.

"Riker, shhh!" Roman hissed, blushing red.

"You so love her." Riker teased. "Tell me."

"Nope." Roman looked away.

"Ok, DAD! GUYS, ROMAN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Riker turned to the dining room before Roman covered his mouth before he shouted louder.

"Fine, I did visit her last night, but we didn't 'hook up' or whatever you think." Roman admitted. "I might or might not have confessed to her."

"What? The fact that you secretly stalk her at bookstores?" Riker asked.

"Psh no, Riker you shush!" Roman hissed over.

"Look, if you love her, be open for a romantic gesture. Girls like it when guys are Roman-tic, get it because I used your name as reference?" Riker joked.

"I truly regretted giving you the puns book for last Christmas." Roman frowned.

"Well I for one thought my pun for hilarious." Riker snickered.

"Dad, I'll be out now!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Out, to spy on the Elite Force. It would be less suspicious if Riker and I go separately." Roman explained.

"Make sense, just be careful." Rodissiuss nodded.

He looked around before transforming into a crow and flew around. He saw a few beautiful wildflowers nearby, it's not park property so that counts as non-fined, right?

* * *

Tracy woke up early, mainly she didn't sleep well. She decided to just make breakfast for herself hen spotted Chase.

"Hey Hazelnut." Tracy waved.

"Hey Trace." Chase looked over as he smiled.

"What are you making?" Chase looks over.

"Well buttered toast with an omelet and cheese, want some?" Tracy asked, tying her hair up in a ponytail as she started making breakfast.

"Sure, thanks." Chase nodded. "But it's not healthy to eat stuff like that."

"You're not my _boyfriend_ or anything, why are you asking that much?" Tracy frowned as Chase blinked awkwardly.

"Well…I'm just being a _concerned_ _friend_." Chase defended.

"Here, gobble up, chump." Tracy grinned.

"Wow, this is really good." Chase took a bite as he looked at her, amazed.

"Meh, it's just a simple dish. Don't be exaggerating. Gotta learn survival skills. Like you and your tech-knowledge." Tracy shrugs.

"Well you would make a great wife. I mean January loves you and you're great with kids, and you like to clean up and cook." Chase looked at her as he joked.

"Psh, you're sounding like you're a matchmaker!" Tracy laughed. "Nice joke, bro!"

"Hey guys." Bree woke up and greeted the two teens who were talking.

"Howdy Bree." Tracy called over. "Ok I am done with my breakfast so I will just go and do the laundry."

"Could you wash my nightshirt?" Chase asked, handing her a black shirt.

"No prob, bro" Tracy nodded.

"Hey can you wash my jacket as well?" Kaz peeked his head out, handing a stinky shirt.

"DO IT YOURSELF! I'M A FRIEND LIVING HERE, NOT YOUR MOTHER OR HOUSEMAID!" The girl yelled over.

"Why do you give me the negative reaction, when Chase asks you to help him you go for it." Kaz grumbled. "Besides with Chase being so stuck-up to rules and you being his second-in-command, you two practically behave like a couple of parents."

"Because, Chase is more mature and responsible so I feel relaxed helping him. And two, your laundry stinks. I'll be cleaning that up with fumigation." The scar girl exclaimed in sarcasm.

"So…" Bree hummed, sitting beside Chase. "you and Trace seem closer."

"Not again, look she is my best friend. Not like I like her or anything." Chase frowned.

"I can tell you two have chemistry." Bree grinned.

"Because she is my mutual respected friend. She thinks of me like a bro." Chase shrugged. "I mean sure she is nice and cool and not a bad person to work with, but our friendship is purely platonic!"

"She's the only girl who is willing to give you hugs, twice." Bree added.

"Whatever, I have to go to study on Quantum Physics." Chase rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Meantime, Tracy was drying the laundry outside when a crow flew down and stood by the balcony where she was standing at.

It quickly flew away but returned a while later with some purple wildflowers in its beak and left it on a table. It quickly flew away after leaving the flowers in a hast.

"Ok time to wash the rake, it still stinks of last year's sausages." Tracy told herself when she was done with her chores. It sucks how she is in charge of 70% of the chores but meh, she's used to it. Now she knows how Madam Tsuki felt when the lady sued to take care of her and her Bionic friends at Facility V.

The crow who was Roman in disguise landed on the balcony a few floors above her. He smiled a bit as he saw her noticing the flowers.

"Huh? What's this?" she wondered, picking up the flowers and admired them. "Woah, they're so pretty."

She looked up at the sky when she spotted a crow flying away before banging its head on a window of the skyscraper nearby. She giggled as she looked at the flowers, blushing softly. She knew who they were from as she quickly wrote a quick note on a table and lightly pecked the note before leaving.

The crow waited before it flew back and grabbed the note with its claws and flew away. It transformed into Roman when he made sure the coast was clear near a back alley.

 _Thanks for the flowers, Roman. I know it's from you…_

Roman smiled as he blushed. It wasn't fair of how he can only admire her from afar and meet in the shadows, he scowled at the memory of seeing his crush with Chase chatting. Not that he's jealous he just hates any guy near his crush. So yeah, he is jealous of Chase, like a lot.

"Hey, whose flowers are these? It's so pretty." Skylar noticed Tracy placing the flowers into a glass bottle filled with water.

"Oh, those are mine." Tracy pointed at herself.

"You have a boyfriend?" Bree asked excited. "is it Chase?"

"What?! _Ew!"_ Tracy gagged. "No, it was from the florist lady downstairs, you know how I help her tutor her kids."

 _ **And so begins Roman and Tracy's secret budding romance~**_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yup and so it begins the secret Rocy scenes, I ship the as much as I ship Rodissiuss/Rina or Gao/Aiko. I LOVE FORBIDDEN ROMANCES!**

 **Random facts:-**

 **1 So yeah Riker knows of the Roman/Tracy and he so ships it. He has to, or I will kill him... (just kidding, maybe?)**

 **2 There might be a little more than just "friends" between Chase and Tracy. (I like love triangles, screw me. since Jay does not exist in the AU so Chase would have to learn the hard way), and sort of a spin off of "Just Friends, Right?"**

 **3 More Rocy one-shots coming soon. I think it would be drama if RoJacy was complicated but RoJaTraSe is World War III (Chaseis just the forth wheel for drama) I am sorry Chase but you're our Len Kagame of the Elite Force. (Vocaloid references)**

 **Sorry for the short drabble, hopefully the next one would be longer. That's all for now, feel free to fave, follow or leave a review down below. Thanks for reading and have nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 7: A Special Birthday Surprise**

 **Purpledolpin05: So yeah, I felt like some Rocy feels going on since Tracy, my unofficial debuted OCs, Evangelyn 'Lyn/Zero' (for the #Roxy parody in which it would be Brittany/Cyrus and probably debating on making the actual Roxy a lesbian, sorry Rpxy but you are not getting a boyfriend anytime soon.) and April (my Suite Life series OC)'s birthdays. (any OCs I based myself-ish on share my birthday XD This chapter was first written in April but I got stuck in Writers Block for a while before eventually continuing this story) Anyway, on to the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah poor Chase he's gonna be confused by how he feels. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Awesome Fan Girl: Yeah I do like Trase but Rocy is endgame. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own anything but my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Takes place after The Attack**

 **April 11th, 2017 (yes April 11 is also my actual birthday)**

Roman nervously paced back and forth, today was the birthday of his crush, Tracy Chimokuri.

But here's a problem: he wants to spend time with her _WITHOUT_ being hunted down by the Elite Force. It was strange how their love can be so forbidden, yet it makes the thrill more exciting.

It's been harder to see her ever since the Elite Force had a huge fued with their family. I mean, in Roman's defense, none of those pompous fools know the pain of losing everything you know the way his father did. His dad was still recovering from the few broken ribs since that no-good 'Bionic witch' (courtesy by his sister Regina who thought of the nickname, although Reese thinks the 'witch' part should be replaced with another word they were not allowed to use in the house) tried to kill his dear father. He still felt bad for not being there sooner for his family, I mean the Pyro-Doughnut (how Rory calls Kaz for breaking Jordan's heart and almost killing his baby brother Ricky) and the Calderan almost killed Ricky (the second youngest and practically the sweet baby of the family, he's sweet and sensitive and wanted to be a professional soccer player but now he's broken his legs).

But today, Roman had a plan to spend time with his crush without being suspected by the Elite Force, it would be risky but he was willing to take the risk.

Roman disguised himself as a crow before he swoops down to the penthouse terrace to drop a note. Thankfully for him, the Elite Force members were down at Mission Command practicing combat. Hey, after spying the team for so long he practically knows what they do almost every day, (well that was a sort of lie, he mostly observes his crush from a distance) you cannot blame him!

Tracy walked over to the terrace when she spotted a note on the floor, she picked it up before reading it.

 _Happy birthday, Tracy. Tonight, I'll pick you up at 8 by the terrace. Don't be late. -Roman_

She quickly looks down the terrace and spotted a crow hanging on the Davenport statue.

"Sure." Tracy smiled at the crow, before the crow flew up a few feet, as if it was yipping in joy. She quickly hid a smirk as she giggled.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie Kingsley asked.

"Oh kids, it's just you." Tracy faked a smile. "Nothing actually."

"I know why," Jenny claimed. Tracy quickly gulped, before the young girl smiled. "Tracy is obviously happy because she's 19 now!"

"Right! You kids are so clever." Tracy plastered a smile as she hugged the girls.

"What did you wish for?" Bob asked. "Because my wish would be that Bree would fall for me; and that Jenny would stop smelling like fresh little tulips!"

"A wish is supposed to be secret." Jenny snapped. "And wait, why do you think I smell like _TULIPS_?!"

"It's not my fault you smell too nice!" Bob exclaimed, as Spin and Jamie snickered at the sight of Jenny and Bob 'flirting' with each other.

"C'mon kids, we have to get you guys to school." Tracy chuckled, before the kids all groaned. Although Bob, Jenny and Spin technically graduated from Bionic school but Mr. Davenport insisted all the preteens continue their education before they can "Save the world". Easy for the old guy to say, Adam, Bree and Chase like, NEVER went to elementary school.

"Fine!" Jamie nodded, grabbing her backpack.

"I'm up with the sunshine, I laced up my high-tops, Slam dunk, ready or not? Yeah, show me what you got!" Jamie started to hum her favorite song from Teen sensation celebrity, Liv Rooney's Better in Stereo.

"I'm under the spotlight, I dare you come on and follow~ You dance to your own beat, I'll sing the melody!" Jenny swayed her head to the song.

"When you say yeah, I say no!" Spin started to hum along with Jamie.

"When you say stop, I wanna do this! Go, go, go!" Bob grinned as he started singing too.

"You know, instead of saving the world, you kids should start a band instead!" Tracy joked as they walked to school.

"Good idea, I call dibs on calling us 'The Fearsome Foursome'!" Jamie claimed.

"I think I wanna play the bass guitar!" Spin bragged.

"I think Imma go with drums, and Jenny can play the keyboard." Bob grinned.

"We can sing our hit single fandom parody of Did I Mention! This is gonna be bigger than John Legend!" Jenny exclaimed happily.

"Great, here's Bree's credit card, feel free to max them out." Jones smirked, handing over a credit card.

"Jones, today is not April Fools." Spin frowned.

"I know, but I gotta have a payback. Remember the time the Elite Force had their who can last without powers fest?! I still wreak from Kaz's laundry!" Jones exclaimed.

* * *

 **That evening…**

Tracy walked outside as she waited by the terrace, she didn't have anything 'cute' to wear but she did have this nice dress she got from this cheap store down the street. It was light blue with white satin decorated with a cute white ribbon, and some white sandals.

"Woah, why are you dressed like that?" Chase asked.

"Too much?" Tracy asked, frowning a bit.

"Do I look ok?" Tracy asked.

"You look very…wow." Chase couldn't find words to put it. Really? He knew better words than just a wow.

"Thanks. The kids thought it would look nice on me." Tracy shrugged.

"I um…forgot to give you this. Happy Birthday, Trace." Chase handed over a present.

"Dude. No way! Is this Wires and Nerve? I have been dying to buy that graphic novel!" Tracy gasped in shock before she smiled.

"I uh thought you might like it, you know, since you're a fan of the Lunar Chronicles and all that." Chase stated.

"Well, I love it. Thanks buddy" Tracy smiled as she gave Chase a hug.

"Well ok, I'll be down in Mission Command." Chase nodded, his face seemed to be flushed (but then again, the boy's probably been on heatstroke after Bob accidentally caused an accident with the Capsule Temperature from Cool to Sahara) before he walked away.

Bree and Skylar were having a Girls Night Out (it's Channing Tatum movie night, so it's s straight no for Tracy), Kaz and Oliver were having a Superhero Fantasy Roleplaying Game with Jones and the kids. (of course, with Jones and his armada of kids those 2 do _NOT_ stand a chance)

Tracy looked around to check if the coast is clear before she went outside to the terrace.

"Where is Roman?" Tracy thought as she looked around, just when she thought Roman might not show up, she saw a head floating above the terrace.

"AHHH!" Tracy yelped, before Roman flew over and covered her mouth.

"Dude, are you trying to get me killed?!" Tracy hissed over, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, thought it would be funny." Roman laughed a bit.

"It's _NOT_ funny!" Tracy whisper-yelled.

"Wow, you look great." Roman smiled a bit as Tracy blushed.

"So uh what are you planning to do?" Tracy asked.

"It's a secret." Roman winked over, before he grabbed her hand and teleported them away from the penthouse.

"Fine but in case you try anything funny on me, I used to kill people for Krane and I am not afraid to bury you alive." Tracy warned in a half serious tone.

* * *

"Alright, where are you taking me?" Tracy asked.

"Open up your eyes, now" Roman smiled as he uncovered her eyes.

Tracy looked around and saw herself in a quiet field by a beach facing Centium City.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful!" Tracy smiled a bit.

"It is, isn't it?" Roman smiled, leading her to a bench.

"I never noticed this part of the city before." Tracy admitted.

"Not a lot of people do." Roman shrugged. "But according to my dad, this place was where he asked for my mom's hand in marriage, and held their wedding."

"That's so sweet." Tracy smiled as she nodded.

"You know, maybe I might wanna ask the girl I love to marry me here someday." Roman admitted as he looked at her.

"Woah, isn't that a bit too far ahead?" Tracy blushed deeply.

"Look, Trace, you know I am serious about you. I wanna see a future of you with me." Roman sighed before he placed his hand over hers.

"You do know we're a bit too young to get married, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, but if things were different, we could have started a life together." Roman added.

"Like…normal couples do?" Tracy asked.

"Watch bad movies, eat some popcorn." Roman chuckled. "get brain-freeze after drinking slushies."

"Maybe go camping, and play cards." Tracy giggled, liking the idea.

"Yeah, and maybe opening a daycare for little kids, teach them how to dream and have compassion." Roman nodded. "helping those abused children."

"Raise January and the younger kids like our own." Tracy added as she giggled.

"I know I am not that rich like those Daven-snobs are, or even 'good' in general. But I really want a future with you." Roman told her in a serious tone.

"Roman, you are good, you're just misunderstood." Tracy assured Roman as they both smiled a bit.

"I uh…I love how you see good in people." Roman complimented.

"Thanks." Tracy blushed when she felt Roman running his fingers through her hair.

"You look so cute when you blush." Roman smirked.

"Oh, shut it." Tracy blushed again as they giggled.

"So, wait how many siblings do you say you have?" Tracy asked.

"12 younger. Mom and dad had 13 kids: 3 sets of twins, a set Triplets and 4 siblings."

"They sound nice." Tracy told Roman.

"well they can be pretty annoying sometimes." Roman chuckled.

"They are lucky to have a responsible and mature brother like you." Tracy complimented as they blushed.

"Oh right, I forgot to give you your birthday present." Roman remembered before he gave her a small plastic bag. "Open it."

Tracy open up the bag and saw a lilac purple beanie with a silvery feather.

"Aw, it looks so cute." Tracy gushed.

"Well you told me you like beanies so…" Roman looked away nervously. "I uh got you one."

"It's great craftsmanship, and the texture is really soft." Tracy smiled. "Where did you buy it?"

"Buy it? No, it's custom-made. By me." Roman looked away as he admitted.

"No way, you knitted this?" Tracy finds it hard to picture someone who is as tough and macho as Roman has a feminine side.

"Yeah, I uh cook too, and bake, and clean, and sometimes sew." Roman listed as Tracy stared at him in awe.

"That's so awesome, you're like a total package." Tracy joked as they both blushed. "I mean, not even I can cook something without Jackie setting the sink on fire."

"Well I take over the household chores after dad got busy with work and mom died." Roman stated. "I've learnt to pay rents and help out with the house, but all work is worth it as long as my siblings are happy."

"That's so sweet of you. I mean, you're good at household chores, you cook, you sew, you're really good at your powers, you're mature, you care about your family, and you're handsome." Tracy listed, Roman is practically husband material, compared to him she is still immature (well at least now she knows how Red felt when she saw Froggy as a human for the first time.) Roman blushed as he listened to her compliments.

"You know what would make this the best date and birthday?" Roman asked.

"What would it be?" Tracy giggled as she asked.

" _This_." Roman smirked and whispered as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips softly. Tracy's face flushed deep red when Roman pulled away.

"Oh. Uh…" Tracy nervously blushed as Roman gulped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Roman apologized.

"Oh no need, I mean it was sudden but I kinda sort of liked it." Tracy stated as they both blushed. "But seriously, I think you've been a bit too bold."

"We should head back." Roman sighed a bit.

"Y-Yeah…" Tracy nervously nodded.

"Do you want to exchange numbers? I mean, I don't think we've actually officially called each other." Roman stated.

"Well I actually prefer writing and exchanging letters, you know the traditional way?" Tracy stated.

"That sounds perfect," Roman nodded.

"Maybe we should give each other codenames, in case Bree accidentally checks my letters. I blame the mailman." Tracy claimed.

"Fine, how about just the letter R, it would make it hard to guess." Roman suggested.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now." Tracy shrugged as they arrived back at the penthouse.

"Yeah, I'll miss you." Roman chuckled.

"Me too." Tracy giggled. She puts on the beanie over her head as she giggled.

"Tracy, is that you?" someone called out.

Crap! It's Skylar and Bree! They were heading over her way. It's ate night, the park is empty, they're caught out in the open!

"Yeah, I just went out for a walk with a friend from campus." Tracy lied.

"Hey, what's with this beanie?" Bree noticed the beanie.

"Oh it's a gift" Tracy blushed a bit.

"Where did you buy it?" Skylar asked.

"It was a gift from my campus friend." Tracy replied.

"Can I try it on?" Bree asked.

"No, I mean sure, uh it's very precious to me so please don't ruin it." Tracy hesitated before handing the beanie over.

"Whoever bought you this one even got your name right." Bree looked as she stated. "usually we tend to misspell your last name."

"I know, I still got that grading paper where you "misspelt" me and Jones' names. You typed out 'Tray' and 'Jane'. Like what the heck, man?" She frowned a bit.

"Sorry, what can I say, I was a bit boy-crazy with Sebastian back then." Bree giggled nervously, before mumbling, "That was until cousin Fate and him started to date."

Tracy looked underneath the beanie where there were words spelling out.

 _Property of Tracy Chimokuri_

"How do they even know your name?" Skylar asked.

"It's from a very _dear_ friend." Tracy caught sight of a crow looking at her, she smiled a bit as the crow blushed and flew away.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Thought it would be cute if Roman and Tracy spent the evening of her birthday together like a couple (and the kiss scene is a bonus) I think of Roman and Riker's family as misunderstood, I mean Rodissiuss had to work while raising 13 kids so Roman takes charge of the household after his mom died of breast cancer. (Bree, you had no right to judge Rodissiuss, how would YOU handle saving the world while raising over a dozen children?) And Roman having a soft feminine side is so cute, he's husband goals but hands-off ladies because he's only Tracy's. (and since there are not much or not even any Roman/OC (most of them are Chase/OC or even Riker/OC so I called dibs for my OC. If no one wants him I want him to be my OC's hubby number 1)**

 **[Don't ask but in my mostly crossover AU Tracy was the only OC who married two guys, Jay from Descendants and Roman from Elite Force since I wrote a Descendants fic with Jay/Tracy so I did the same with Roman/Tracy except she broke the rules of being the current and probably only polyandry married OC with 2 daughters: (initials can help guess who's the dad) Ramona and Jacy (I'm debating of having an OC son for Tracy but I think she's been through enough). My other OC Jones will certainly enjoy the double villainy internship in the future.]**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 8: An Unexpected Hero**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys so I felt like updating this story so here you go. So back to review shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Rocy is endgame goals! I do ship Sebree but I kinda like my OC Fate (who's a rebel and reminds me of Goldilocks from The Land of Stories) with Sebby. (Although in the Descendants AU Fate doesn't really get involved but she would probably be just a very close female friend that Bree gets annoyed of) Hope you will like this update.

To Love it: Thanks, I like Vocaloid (but I'm not a big fan but I like the songs) I tend to compare Vocaloid characters with Elite Force people: like how Bree seems to be Miku (the main girl kinda cliché), Chase to Len (because in some songs/fics they always die), Kaz resembles Kaito (despite having fire powers but Miku/Kaito seems like Braz and I don't like the ship), Jordan as Meiko (I like them both and Jordan is better for Kaz like KaiMei), Skylar would probably be Luka (I dunno why, is it the pink hair?) and Oliver would probably be Hiyama Kiyoteru (because I sort of ship Luka/Kiyoteru because of Just Be Friends) Heck I do think Tracy's favorite is Gumi and loves her songs but she is unlikely to dye her hair. [I do ship Rin/Len in some AUs but I ship them as siblings too because of Story of Evil] Yeah Romeo and Cinderella does suit Roman/Tracy because of the forbidden love (although there's another song The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood that mainly inspires the story) Thank you, I hate stories that antagonize Roman (and even making him an abusive rapist around Bree/Skylar/Oliver/Kaz, like EWWW) and I adore the chemistry he shares with Tracy because he has much more character potential (along with his siblings and family) than the Elite Force could ever have (except Skylar and Oliver, oh and Chase). Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thank you for the review, I love writing from the Andrews' family Point of View since it gives a fresher perspective of how they are treated from the Hero's perspective. Yeah I noticed your other review well I am not sure when I have the time to draw since I am kinda busy these days but I will add that in the bucket list. Hope you will keep reading this fic.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Another ordinary day with the Elite Force at the Davenport Penthouse.**

Mr. Davenport suggested the team to practice with their powers since, you know, they are avenging the supervillains and stuff.

"Ok, Kaz, let's work on your fire powers." Chase told Kaz before the pyro teen started to practice his powers at blasting fire at objects of further distance. Including a very upset crow that was almost roasted to death (Roman).

"Kaz! Stop roasting that crow!" Tracy suddenly grew defensive of Kaz unknowingly almost killing her boyfriend.

"Why?" Kaz asked.

"That's crow abuse." Tracy stated.

"Since when were crows your favorite birds?" Chase asked.

"Since…Corpse Bride." Tracy shrugged, before spotting the crow flying away.

"And yet, she still munches down on chicken like a barbarian." Bree joked.

"Oh haha, at least I eat what I want." She joked back with a smile.

Yeah, helping your friends while trying to help your boyfriend at the same time is very hard sometimes…Especially since no one can know about her secret romance with Roman, it grows harder and harder to hide this secret. The only few people who know that she had relations with the shapeshifters were her brother Jones (AKA the ONLY guy who knows that his sister is dating Roman), the Bionic/Superhuman preteens (by which Jenny assumed that Tracy only wanted to be the peacemaker) and the Bionic toddlers (of which January thinks of Roman as her godfather and calls him "Papa", which was something Tracy finds super cute).

Of course, the Elite Force were still fixed on trying to stop the Shapeshifters thinking they are evil, but it's not Rodissiuss fault that he is evil! He had gone through a rough and horrible childhood, a secret that only the Andrews family (and now Roman told Tracy about it) knows of.

Of course, _that_ , and the Elite Force kinda view Roman as the evil older sibling with a nasty temper and is sort of a pervert around Tracy. (ok the anger management part was true, but the pervert part wasn't.) Long story, but sometime during Rise of the Five, Roman took Tracy in for a personal interrogation, one thing leads to another and it ended up with Roman trying to kiss her before the Elite Force found their way in. (Not that Tracy denies that she liked the fact Roman tried to kiss her, but it was just bad timing and a rather awkward situation to be in) [Read chapter 6 for "The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes" of which Roman attempted to uh...hurt Tracy, but hey can we blame Roman? he's never got a proper girlfriend]

 _Someday_ , Tracy vowed, _someday I will prove Roman's family name_.

"GUYS! Look out!" Skylar yelped before Tracy noticed Bree's proton discs were heading her way. The two girls were practicing their powers before Bree lost balance when the bionic toddler duo, Jackie and Chloe started to run around screaming in joy.

"Oh snap!" Tracy yelped because the Proton Rings were heading over to January (aka her favorite baby and goddaughter) and shielded her before she was thrown over the terrace. But luckily, she had her hands gripped onto the Daven-head.

"SIS, ARE YOU OK?!" Jones shouted. "IF YOU DIE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ROOM?!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, JONES!" Chase turned over and hissed.

"G-Guys! I'm really scared!" Tracy stammered, looking down before yelping. She's terrified of heights, she literally panicked and clinged onto Chase when Davenport first told them they lived in the 110th floor.

If it was bad enough, the structure of the new Daven-Head was made of slippery marble. Yeah, good material choice, Davenport. But BAD choice if you're hanging by the edge!

"Don't worry! We're going over!" Jones assured his sister, before he saw the Elite Force starting to spring into action.

* * *

Tracy felt her hands slowly slipping before she lost balance and started falling down the building.

"This is it, this is how I'm going to die! MOM, DAD, JONES, I LOVE YOU ALL." Tracy screamed. "Dear God, although I am not a Christian, at least please make sure all my kids and my brother are safe!"

She suddenly felt something holding her. Tracy looked up and saw the last person she expected to rescue her from the fall.

"Roman!" Tracy exclaimed before hugging him.

"God, I thought I lost you forever." Roman chuckled, before he flew her down to a lonely alley at the back of the tower, as soon as they had landed Roman held her tight into his arms.

"I'm so glad you saved me." Tracy nodded.

"I know you want to help people, but don't ever try to hurt yourself." Roman sighed, before scolding her a bit with a gentle tone.

"Ok." Tracy groaned a bit, before blushing a bit. "T-thank you for saving me."

"The pleasure is all mine." Roman teased her with a smirk before kissing the back of her hand.

"I don't care what everyone else says about you, but you'll always be a hero to me." Tracy complimented before Roman blushed.

" _Hero_? I hadn't heard that for a long time." Roman admitted, blushing a bit.

"Well, you will always be my hero. Always and forever will be." Tracy nodded.

"TRACY?" it was the Elite Force and the younger kids.

"Oh no, it's them." Tracy yelped a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll find some time to meet you again. Wait for my next letter." Roman leaned in to hug her before whispering into her ear.

"O-Okay." Tracy nodded as she felt her face flushed red. Roman quickly transformed into a crow and flew to the top of a lamppost.

"Tracy, where were you?!" Bree asked, running over.

"GUYS WE FOUND HER!" Skylar shouted over as Jones ran over.

"Sis, I am glad you are ok!" Jones nodded over before Tracy quickly hugged her baby brother, before he pushed her away.

"Chase, I think my sister's lost it." Jones whispered over with a "help me" look to Chase.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Well I open up a portal midair and landed on the alley here." Tracy lied.

"Next time, we are doing the practicing downstairs where no one can be thrown 60 feet down under." Oliver concluded.

"Yeah, good point." Spin nodded, gesturing to the Bionic toddlers who were still learning their abilities.

"Let me check your wounds." Chase offered, and it's hard to say no when Chase is fixed on something.

"I told you I am fine." Tracy assured as she shrugged.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Chase stated with a firm but worried tone. "You could have died! You could have broken your bones."

"Why are you so worried about me for?" Tracy frowned.

"Uh…because uh…you used to be my student, and it's natural for an ex-mentor to worry about his student-now-friend." Chase stated, looking away awkwardly.

"Aw, thanks." Tracy giggled, giving him a bro-hug.

They all heard a loud growl. It came from Roman who hated the fact that Chase was making physical contact with _HIS_ girlfriend.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"That…would be my _stomach_." Tracy lied. "I'm hungry, I've skipped breakfast earlier because I had to hand in some assignments for the seminar."

"Ugh, you shouldn't starve yourself, then you'd get gastric!" Jenny hissed over.

"Since when did you become so mature?" Tracy giggled, hugging the younger girl.

"Since you lecture me every day about meals. I learnt from the best." Jenny grinned.

"Let's go and get lunch." Jones stated, before everyone started to walk away.

She looked over at a crow flying away. She hid a smile.

I guess you could say Tracy thinks of Roman as her guardian angel, regardless of how much the world hates him.

* * *

 **Been wanting to make a chapter like this, the concept is like "Roman and Riker become an unexpected hero" theme which I had debated on several different characters (Tracy for most part, January (for daddy-daughter fluff, January likes Roman too just like her godmother), Naomi eventually because even** _ **I**_ **don't trust the Elite Force for babysitting, except Skylar) it was short but sweet with Rocy because it's now one of my favorite OTPs of all time. I'm a sucker at love stories, sue me.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna come up, but I will include a deleted scene from The Attack (in my version) in which "Family Sticks Together" where Roman came to his siblings late because he was "sidetracked". Roman and Tracy were having a little moment with each other in midst of an almost war.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below. Have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 9: Surprise At The Park**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back with another one-shot for this super cute forbidden love couple, with a bit of January and Riker, so I decided to make this one-shot. Shout outs to the reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Roman will always be Tracy's hero, and I do not trust the Elite Force on childcare, Kaz is most likely to CHEAT in a relationship anyway. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah Rocy is the cutest.

To Guest (V.A): Thanks for the review, I love writing for Roman's other side of which no one really explores. I am always intrigued by the villains' side of the story as well, haha maybe it's telepathy? XD Hhm I will write for Riker soon I like him and he definitely approves Rocy since he wants his brother and his soulmate to be happy. (it's ok I will draw a Rocy fanart someday soon), if you like Roman/Tracy you might be breaking feels at "Judgement Day" (Still in progress of working on another chapter) or you'd be interested in Rodissiuss/Rina stories (see A Reason To Be Evil for my version for Rodissiuss' side of the story). Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

 **Songs to listen while reading: Quiet by LIGHTS, The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood English cover by SirHamnet, Dear Theodosia from Hamilton the Musical (for cutesy Roman and January bonding)**

* * *

It was a rare occasion but for once Tracy actually got up earlier than her friends. She decided to take her day off (since it was a Sunday) to go out to the park.

She quickly wrote a note and left it taped onto the fridge.

' _Hey guys, I'm going to the park for a walk. Be back later. Lunch is in the fridge, just microwave it later. -Tracy'_

Tracy changed into a white hooded shirt she got with some black jeans, and her usual purple sneakers. She was about to head out when she spotted a toddler awake.

"Cece?" It was the youngest toddler, January (formerly known as S-100), called out.

"Morning January, didn't expect you to wake up this early?" Tracy kneeled down to her goddaughter, well not legally but she practically raised the toddler.

"Couldn't sleep, I had a scawy dweam." January sniffled a bit.

"Hey, don't worry it was just a dream, I'm going to the park, do you want to follow?" Tracy thought for a while before asking.

"Really? Yay!" January cheered.

"Let's get you changed up, ok?" Tracy lead the toddler to the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth and change up.

January is now wearing an old sweater that belonged to Chloe but it fits her like a gown, with some squeaky shoes (hand me downs).

"You look so cute, you look just like a little doll!" Tracy squealed a bit, before holding the toddler's hand. "Let's go to the park."

"Ok!" January broke into a toothy grin.

Tracy suddenly added another line for her note.

 _'PS, January is following me to the park'_

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Roman and Riker got up earlier than their family members did. Ever since Bree had electrocuted their father, it was clear enough that Bree was the second to be killed person of their list, the first one was Kaz (because Kaz insulted their father and almost killed their baby brother Ricky.

"It's been a while since we've jog around here together, huh Ro?" Riker turned to Roman.

"Yeah," Roman nodded with a smile. It has been a while since he has been able to go out in public not undercover as a crow.

"So, how are things going on with you and your girlfriend?" Riker asked when Roman was taking a sip of the can coffee he got. Roman quickly spilt out his coffee.

"W-What?" Roman blushed red in denial.

"I found some of the letters you've been exchanging with her." Riker snickered.

"W-What?! Who else knows about this?" Roman frowned.

"Pretty much just me, and Reese, and the triplets, and the twins' (Remus, Romulus, Rainey and Ranger), and Ricky, and AJ." Riker looked away awkwardly, listing the people who have known about Roman's relationship.

"So basically _everyone_?" Roman raised his eyebrows as Riker nodded guiltily. "Does dad know?!"

"Well not really but I can tell he is getting hints of you getting a girlfriend." Riker snickered.

Roman suddenly spotted Tracy walking to the park.

Wait, who was the toddler beside her?

"What are you looking at?" Riker asked, following Roman's gaze. "Oh sweet, your girlfriend is here."

* * *

Tracy was walking with January while humming Dear Theodosia to the toddler but she changed a bit of the lyrics.

" _Oh January, when you smile you lit up my world, my girl. Look at my girl, pride isn't the word I'm looking for, there is so much more inside me now. Oh January, you outshine the entire world, my girl. And when you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart."_ Tracy smiled as she sang to January, for some reason this song has been pretty effective on January to get her to sleep lately.

"Tracy? Is that you?" Roman walked over.

"R-Roman?" Tracy yelped a bit.

"Who's he?" January eyed Roman suspiciously.

"He's my uh…" Tracy stammered, before confessing, "he's kinda like my boyfriend."

"Oh, like how Doyiee is to me?" January asked.

"Yeah, in a way." Tracy giggled a bit.

"Who's she?" Riker asked, before putting two unrealted dots together, he gasped in shock, "Roman, is THIS why you never told anyone you are dating? Because you secretly have a baby I never knew of?! I'M AN UNCLE!"

"No. we just met." Roman claimed. "I've never even laid a finger on her (Tracy)."

"That's what happens after every one-night stand." Riker muttered under his breath.

"Riker, be careful, this is a public area and there is a child present." Roman warned as Riker zipped his mouth.

"Cece, what's a one-nine stamp?" January asked.

"Uh pay no attention to Uncle Riker." Tracy yelped, blushing immediately.

"Uncle Riker?" Riker seemed overjoyed to be called an uncle, before kneeling over, "Hey kid, wanna go and play on the swings?"

"YEAH!" January eagerly accepted the offer before dragging Riker to the playground with her tiny hands.

"So that's January? She's such a cute kid." Roman smiled, watching Riker play with the toddler. In which taking care of a baby meant scoring more girls for Riker.

"Yeah, she is, ain't she?" Tracy giggled, crossing her arms as she leaned against a tree.

"So, is she really your uh…?" Roman wanted to ask if Tracy was related to January.

"Oh, heavens no, she's just a kid Krane adopted when she was a baby and the facility I was in was in charge of taking care of her, I immediately grew a fond attachment to her and I loved her like she as my own." Tracy giggled a bit, as she explained because Roman seemed pretty worried if Tracy ever dated anyone. Roman sighed a bit in relief.

"Wait, does the Elite Force know we're here?" Roman asked.

"I only told them I was heading to the park with January, and they usually won't wake up this early." Tracy shrugged as she explained.

"Yeah and it's not every day I get to meet up with you face to face." Roman nodded, giving her a boyish grin.

"I usually come by the park every now and then," Tracy stated, "I would usually just find a good bench and work on my assignments or edit Jaz videos without the others criticizing me barging into their love lives."

"Yeah well, I haven't come by this park ever since I accidentally killed off Crossbow," Roman admitted with guilt, Tracy quickly giggled. She knew where Crossbow was but vowed not to tell anything.

"Honestly, I felt bad for killing her, we used to be in high school together, but she was a few years older than me." Roman gave a bitter smile. He thought he was only meant to destroy just the hospital, he didn't know that he actually killed people in the process. Most of the world assumed he was a ruthless villain that showed no remorse of killing people, but in reality, Roman feels just as guilty of having to take away other people's lives.

"It's ok, we all have bad history. Not a lot of people know, but uh…" Tracy hesitated before whispering over, " _I used to be an assassin for my previous Master, Victor Krane._ "

"So you used to help him 'finish off' his enemies?" Roman asked, not wanting to offend or hurt Tracy.

"Yeah, but I was under control by something called the Triton App, which causes us to be brainwashed and mind-controlled, I was forced to hurt innocent people, I still feel bad about it." Tracy sighed.

"Look, it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled." Roman assured her, before smiling at her.

"Yeah but at least your dad cares about you, Krane just mistreats us." Tracy chuckled weakly, gazing at January playing with Riker. "But I think he probably has a rough past which is why he is so messed up."

"I guess so." Roman thought as he smiled over.

"CECE!" January squealed as she rushed over to hug the older teen.

"January," Tracy smiled, holding the toddler in her arms. "Would you like to shake hands with Roman?"

January glanced at Roman before she nodded. Roman held Janaury in his arms before January smiled at the man.

"She's usually scared of strangers, guess she likes you." Tracy giggled.

"She kinda looks like you two," Riker pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Psh whaaaaat?" Roman and Tracy quickly blushed and denied.

"Look at her, she's got Tracy's face, Roman's hair and smile." Riker stated, holding January between the couple.

"Uh I am very sure January is not related to me." Tracy blinked.

"C'mon, Riker, you have been watching too much tv." Roman frowned as Riker laughed.

" _Papa_!" January pointed at Roman.

Tracy and Roman quickly looked at each other.

"January, he's not really your papa." Tracy explained.

"He's not?" January's bottom lip quivered a bit, giving a really cute but sad face.

"Don't worry kid, when Cece marries Roman here, he will be your papa." Riker nodded as he assured the toddler.

"Riker!" Tracy and Roman hissed over, slapping his shoulder.

January just looked at her new uncle and "Papa" before she giggled happily.

"Oh no, we should get back," Tracy checked the time after a while. "I'm so sorry but I have to get her back, she's got a playdate this noon with the dentist, Dr. Friedman's son Doy."

"DOYIEE!" January quickly squealed happily. Roman just assumed this kid must be a baby January's age.

"Ok say goodbye to Roman and Riker." Tracy told the toddler.

"Bye Uncle Riker, bye Papa Roman" January quickly waved happily as she followed her godmother back home.

 _Papa Roman, huh?_ Roman thought, feeling more than a sense of pride after meeting the toddler. _I could get used to that._

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: AWWW, that was some super cute uncle-niece, godfather-goddaughter bonding moment, huh? I've been dying to work on a chapter with Roman meeting January. For now, Roman assumed that Doy (from GMW, I ship him with January too much) is a kid January's age when in reality the boy is about 7 years old. (This happened a while before the Fathers' Day one shot) so yeah, I added some cutesy Rocy moment of which they both told each other a bit of their dark past.**

 **In my view, I think Roman and Riker only meant to destroy JUST the hospital, never knowing that they would kill off people living in it. Kinda like Jason Dean from Heathers, I do not think he meant to kill Heather Chandler, he assumed it would just poison and give her bad diarrhea but never sure it would kill her. But hey this is just a fangirl's theory. Both Tracy and Roman had their rough past but they would actually accept each other's flaws and respect each other as equals.**

 **Jones: All else goes to worse, if Tracy goes to the dark side I can see Roman/Tracy's favorite couple activity as "Murder" and "Mass Slaughter". [Me: …]**

 **Question for readers: So what do you think of January meeting Papa Roman and Uncle Riker? And what did you think of Roman/Tracy's moment of the chapter?**

 **So anyway, feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review down below and tell me what do you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 10: Halloween Date**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this is how my version of Sheep-Shifting went. I mean we had Kaz turning into a sheep, Skoliver having their almost first ACTUAL date, Bree trying to help Perry get over the curse of dead co-workers, so why not see what Roman and Tracy were REALLY up to? So anyway, back to shout outs.**

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, it was a pretty adorable chapter with January meeting Roman and Riker since they can be a sucker for babies (knowing how many siblings they have, Diaper Duty isn't something Roman fears of). That's cool, I can't wait to read your stories someday. Well, have you thought of getting a Wattpad account? I hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah just wait until Roman meets Dewey for real XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this update.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Lab Rats: Elite Force or the mentions of Ava, Auggie and Doy/Dewey from Girl Meets World. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

 **It's Halloween tomorrow…**

I looked around the penthouse, this place is getting super hectic. Skylar agreed to go on a date with Oliver (it's about time too!), Perry has been coming over to pester Bree, Chase seemed to be focused on cracking shapeshifting with Roman and Riker's fingerprints, and Kaz is being…Kaz.

Jones was excited for Halloween since he was going to meet up with a good friend from Portland name Cyd Ripley at Centium City's Spook-Fest. And the kids are preparing last minute Halloween costumes. Bob and Jenny recently got addicted to watching Miraculous Ladybug and they are planning to go as Adrien and Marinette. Spin and Jamie planned to go as King Ben and Mal from Descendants, and January and her little playdate, Doy (Dentist Friedman's son) as Evie Queen and Carlos De Ville. Jackie decided to go Trick or Treating as Olaf the Snowman while his sister Chloe is going as a panda bear. So yeah, all their costumes are super cute but also super pricey (thankfully, Jones managed to get a hold of Davenport's credit card)

Normally I would be in charge of chaperoning the kids on their trick or treating, but this time Doy's parents, Dr. Friedman and Dr. Blake-Friedman, and Madam Tsuki (our caretaker back at the Facility) wanted to chaperone and take the kids out instead. So that means my night will be off. (Huh, lucky me)

Since everyone else was busy with their Halloween plans, I decided to take a walk up the roof deck of the building. I might be afraid of heights but I am still a sucker for peace and quiet. Probably because Kaz owed Jones 5 dollars and now my brother's set his Double the Disaster Armada (Jackie and Chloe) at him to make sure Kaz pays up. Not to be mean and all, but Kaz can be a pain sometimes.

I was looking at the night sky while listening to 'Helpless' from Hamilton the Musical on mp3, when I suddenly felt someone wrapping their arms around me.

I yelped before I turned around to pepper-spray that shameless pervert.

"OW! MOTHER OF SWEET POTATOES, THAT BURNS!" I heard someone wincing in pain.

"R-Roman?!" I whisper-yelled, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Trying to hug you from the back?" Roman winced, covering his eyes.

"You should have told me." I looked away awkwardly.

"You were looking so cute looking out at the sky like that, I thought surprising you would be alright." Roman replied, while using a wet napkin (there's an upstairs recreation park for the residents, and a toilet. So, I went to soak the napkin in water before handing it to him)

"Yeah, I was kinda at fault too." I apologized.

"It's alright, it was a careless mistake." Roman replied, before he took my hand.

"So…how as your day?" I asked.

"Eh, average I guess. Riker and I had to work an extra shift at the costume store to earn enough money for next month's rental." Roman replied.

"How many odd jobs do you have anyway?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"A couple, about 6 to 7 part-time jobs. My brother and I started to work odd jobs after we graduated high school." Roman started to explain, "Originally, we only did part times to help out with the house since we have a lot of siblings. And Dad wanted me to be his successor when he retired at 60, but stuff happened and now we're on our own."

I felt really bad for Roman's family, they shouldn't be going through all of these hardships.

"Well uh…I got free time tomorrow night, since Trick or Treat duty has been under the chaperone of Madam Tsuki and the husband and wife dentists, Mr. and Mrs. Friedman." I replied.

"Really? That's good." Roman seemed happy.

"Maybe we can have some alone time together?" I asked shyly.

"S-Sure, but we can't have it at Centium City Community Park." Roman replied.

"and not _here_ though," I muttered.

"What about the beach I took you on your birthday?" Roman suggested.

"It's a bit too far away, plus I had to be around the building to wait for the kids to return." I thought before I replied. I only have about 3 hours free so at least I wanna make the most of my alone time with Roman.

Just then, an idea popped into my head. It'd be risky but it was worth a shot.

"I got it, what about we have our date in room 11074?" I asked. Suite 11074 was the suite next to the Davenport's penthouse (AKA Perry's Suite).

"Isn't that the place where your cranky cat lady neighbor lives?" Roman asked.

"Kinda, she usually comes to check on us every fortnight. But she's gonna be preoccupied with Bree tomorrow, since she claims she is the next for the curse of her dead co-stars." I replied. Perry gave me a key to her suite (because she has us kids to help with the cleaning every week) so maybe Roman and I can have our date there. I mean, Perry is usually absent because she goes back to the Bionic Academy to spy on Douglas (although now Perry knows that Douglas dated Kendra, also Daniel's birth mom, but she would try to threaten Kendra to stay away from Douglas. But let's just say Kendra manages to soothe Perry down and became somewhat friends over their adventurous spirit)

Although I know that I am dating Roman, and also helping out the Elite Force, I would try to keep personal details away from him.

"Great, so I'll meet you up at…8?" Roman asked.

"Sure." I nodded, excited. After all the little meet-ups we usually have, we have never actually been on an actual official date-date.

"I'll bring some candles over, because switching on the lights would be suspicious." Roman nodded.

"And I think I'll settle with food." I nodded.

"Can't wait." Roman winked at me, before he starts to hold my hand.

"Me too." I giggled, feeling like a giggly lovesick schoolgirl.

* * *

 _Yes, I'm going on a date with Roman!_

I internally cheered while I headed down to Mission Command. I've just tucked January to bed, she's just too cute, and she will be so adorable with Doy tomorrow when they go out in their Carvie Costumes

I noticed Chase working on his science experimenting.

"Hey Chase." I approached him.

"Oh, hey Trace." He looked up at me and smiled.

"I got you a glass of water, you've been down here for a while now." I told him, placing down a glass of warm water.

"It's hard to crack this shapeshifting DNA." He exclaimed in frustration.

I thought for a moment, since Roman told me that Jones and I are shapeshifters (how did he find out remains a mystery to me), I have been trying to get to know my Super-side of the heritage.

"Well, you could abstract some of my DNA? I mean Jones and I are partially Super." I offered, sitting beside him reaching a hand out.

"Really?" Chase seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I'd do anything I can to help my best friend." I nodded with a smile.

"You seem kinda cheerful." Chase commented, taking out some needles and ointment.

"Well, of course I am. I have a date tomorrow…with a couple of my friends from campus." I quickly changed the subject. I can't let Chase know I am going for a date with Roman.

"Ok, this could sting a little." Chase started to abstract some blood sample from me. I flinched a bit in pain, thankfully Chase knows what he is doing. (I better hope he is, if anything were to happen to me, I will personally hold Chase responsible)

"So uh…what are you planning to do tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Well I have no plans but to crack shapeshifting." Chase replied.

"My friends and I are going out for dinner, so I guess I am free after 9, if you're free maybe we can just hang out in the living room and watch Stranger Things?" I offered.

"Sure. It's a date." Chase nodded.

"Bro-date, right?" I nodded, covering my arm after Chase was done with the blood abstracting.

"Yeah, sure…" Chase looked away before he nodded with a smile.

He looks kinda down, maybe he's just tired?

"C'mon, it's really late, get some sleep." I ushered him to sleep.

"But I still have work to do." Chase shook his head.

"It's not good to go on like this, get some rest." I insisted.

"Fine, whatever you say." Chase sighed as he stood up, keeping all his experiment safe and away from the others.

"Who are you going out with tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"Oh, a couple of my friends from college: Valarie, Cecelia and Kath." I listed a couple of my college friends as backup for my lie.

"By the way, why can't your friends just hang out here?" Chase asked me.

"Uh I prefer to keep my life low profile, and I don't want my girls to get all fan-crazy if they know I live with the Elite Force. That and shenanigans always happens when someone new comes over to this place" I replied.

Whew, that was a close one. Let's just hope my date with Roman will go well without any disturbance.

* * *

 **Next day, Halloween**

Well, so far things seem to be going well. Chase cracked shapeshifting (well kinda, it's a complicated process), Perry is pestering Bree (so that means Perry will be gone the whole night), Kaz has nothing better to do (and he's not interested in my business in which I told him I would be going to the library for a group project with my friends), and Skylar and Oliver are going for their date.

"Badabam!" Jones announced as he showed up in his costume, his dark hair was spiked up and he was dressed in black color…and he's got a sword.

"What are you supposed to be? Count Dracula?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, that's ridiculous. I'm Kirito from Sword Art Online." Jones declared in a bold tone.

"That explains so much." I replied in sarcasm, before he snickered.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Jackie sang while he skipped around the living room in his cutesy Olaf customer. His sister, Chloe, was trailing behind him in a panda bear outfit.

"I cannot believe we have to go Trick or Treating dressed as Mal and Ben!" Jamie sassed at Spin, since they're all too young to dye their hair I did what I could and morphed their hair colors different (I guess that's my ability, metamorphosis as I can change looks and others looks on a dime)

"Aw, January, you look so cute!" I squealed when I saw January, her dark hair was changed to a darker shade of blue. She looks so adorable.

"I look great!" Bob bragged, wearing his Chat Noir costume.

"You look like a chubby kitten." Jenny snorted.

"Well, _YOU_ look like a Powerpuff Girl!" Bob sassed back.

"I'm dressed as Marinette!" Jenny hissed.

"Ok kids, Mr. and Mrs. Friedman are coming over soon with Doy, Ava and Auggie, so remember to behave and do not run off, ok?" I kneeled down and told the kids.

"Ok!" the kids all nodded.

"See you later, Jan-Jan." I giggled before kissing January's cheeks.

"See you, Cece." January nodded with a big smile.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Bree ran to answer, only to find a tiny boy rushing pass her and heading to my little goddaughter.

"JANOY!" Doy screamed, wearing his cutesy Carlos De Ville outfit.

"DOYIEE!" January squealed as they embraced.

"Who are they?" Bree asked, pointing over to Ava and Auggie (Doy's friends) both dressed up as what I can only assumed as Tikki and Plagg from Miraculous Ladybug.

"Our friends from New York." Spin replied.

"Thanks so much for helping us out with the trick or treat duty." I thanked the couple. Surprisingly, Doy's parents look kinda like Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens if they were in their late 30s. [A/N: no kidding, I once dreamt of Doy and his dad; and his dad was Troy from HSM. I was like "what? Why brain, why?"]

"No problem, it's the least we could do for always helping us babysit Doy when we're busy."

"No biggie, I love having him over. And he really loves January a _LOT_." I giggled, looking at Doy holding January's hand.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Bob whooped as the group of kids and preteens paraded outside the hall.

As soon as the coast was clear, (and Jones went to meet his friends) I went to change into something nice before I grab some food into a box. It was a simple white hooded blouse with blue jeans and purple sneakers.

"Woah, what's with the picnic box?" Bree noticed me while I was grabbing some chicken curry from the pot.

"I'm meeting up with some friends for a little potluck." I replied, stuffing in some cup noodles into the box. "We're all hungry and out of ideas. This is all I could do. By the way, I made some curry for dinner, it's mild spicy."

"Fine with me, I love curry." Perry quickly helped herself with the food.

"Trace, have you seen my test tube of the DNA abstract?" Chase walked over, before glancing at me. "I've managed to crack shapeshifting made created a serum for experiment purposes."

"Thanks, and no I haven't. have you checked with Kaz? He might have seen it." I asked, before looking at the door. "Look, I have to go."

"Oh…ok. See you." Chase nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled back before I headed out.

As soon as I was outside the door, I checked if the coast was clear (but it's a busy night) so I headed to the empty corner before opening a portal that takes me into Perry's suite.

Moments after I arrived, I spotted a crow outside tapping the window. I open up the window quietly before the crow flew in before morphing into Roman.

"Hey." Roman smiled over.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Wait, don't switch on the lights." I whispered when I saw Roman heading towards the switch.

"Oh right." Roman nodded, before taking some the candles from his pocket with a box of matches.

We set up two candles before we started to eat dinner. We're having cup noodles, juice boxes and chicken curry. Yeah, really cheap and cheesy but it's a budget-dinner date.

"What?" I noticed Roman looking at me. "I know whatever I got might not be romantic material but it's all I have. Eat up"

"I was just thinking that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Roman replied with a straight face.

I felt my heart racing, why must Roman be so such a smooth-talker around me? And why must he look so handsome when he's all serious? *blushing internally*

"You're blushing." Roman teased a bit.

"It's just the _lighting_!" I lied, looking away. At this point, we were done with dinner. Except for the curry, I left a container for him to share with his family. It's not much but it's the thought that counts.

"I highly doubt that." Roman chuckled softly while looking at me.

"Hey, why don't we take a picture? Up until now, we've never really taken pictures of us like couples do." I suggested, before taking out my phone. Roman seemed taken aback by my suggestion, before he nodded. I mean I am normally the person who doesn't like taking pictures (you can say I am camera-shy) but I think I can let this one time slide.

"Smile," I teased before trying to snap a picture.

"Wow, you are a horrible photographer." Roman joked.

"It's too dark." I grumbled, giving him 2 candles. "Here! Hold these!"

"They burn!" Roman winced a bit before he smiled at the camera.

[No One's P.O.V.]

"I'm telling you, Bree! I am being HAUNTED by the ghosts of my ex co-stars. I heard that my ex rival-co-star, Rebeca Tucker DIED when she was camping in a haunted mansion by angry ghouls!" Perry was pestering Bree outside, but Bree had super-speed away to have some alone time rather than Perry-sitting when she could have been talking to the cute college guys who live on the 50th floor.

Just then, Perry heard a loud thunder sound (in which it was just Jackie and Chloe pranking the residents with Chloe's new vocal manipulation) and jumped a bit. She turned around and saw two glowing lights from her suite (hers had 2 half-transparent windows)

"The rumors that the crazy dog walker from 4012 was true! My suite IS HAUNTED! Oh no, it must be Rebeca Tucker, I knew she didn't like when I stole her hairbrush!" Perry yelped before she screamed and ran to Bree.

[Back to Tracy's P.O.V.]

"BREE! MY SUITE IS HAUNTED!" Perry screamed, before she ran to get Bree.

"Oh no!" Roman and I mouthed to each other before we quickly blew off the candles.

"Quick, hide all the trash." Roman whispered before I quietly opened up a portal and dumped in the trash.

 **Somewhere in Centium City Petting Zoo, Sheep Kaz was randomly dumped food on for no reason. And right when he was licking Jordan's hand. Jordan was helping out at the Petting Zoo sicne her sister and her boyfriend (Ocean and Scott Gabriel) were teaching the younger kids to ride on the little ponies [JAZ!]**

My nose started to twitch before I sneezed. Roman quickly pushed me into a dark corner in which you can't see from the windows and covered my mouth.

"Did you hear that? It's the ghost wailing!" Perry yelped.

"I can't see anything in there." Bree flashed a torch through the window.

I was internally screaming but I kept shaking.

"Shh…it's ok." Roman whispered into my ear. Dude, you're getting too close…

"I heard from Marla from the 60th floor that there was once a lady who lived in my suite was murdered! And she was chopped into 18 little pieces!" Perry exclaimed. "It's true, Rebeca and the ghost later are after me!"

After that Perry dragged Bree away.

As soon as the coast was clear, Roman realized he was close to me (literally).

"S-Sorry." Roman apologized.

"No need." I shook my head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I will always be your knight in shining armor. Remember that." Roman smiled.

"Sorry our date didn't really end well as it might have, but I had fun." I told him.

"Yeah, we should do it sometime…" Roman nodded. "In a different place at a different time. Not here."

"Maybe we could find some time to go on dates?" I giggled.

"Somewhere only we know, like a rendezvous?" Roman winked at me.

"Oh haha," I giggled nervously before slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Perry has a shrine for guys she liked, so we better go before the 10pm _Douglas special_ is on." I nodded, while we cleaned up the mess. Now it looks like no one ever break and entered.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Roman smiled before he leaned in to kiss my cheek. Why is my heart racing so fast? Eep! Get a grip of yourself, Tracy.

Roman tucked the container into his pocket before he shapeshifted into a crow and flew outside.

I made sure if the coast was clear before I open up a portal and reached the hallway of the penthouse.

Right at that moment, the elevator door opened as the children all came out along with Madam Tsuki and the Friedman family.

"Hi, welcome back." I smiled over at the kids, kneeling down. "Did you kids have fun?"

"Yeah! Want some candy?" Doy cheerfully offered me a piece of candy.

"Sure." I giggled, accepting his offer. Doy is so cute, and he really loves January. Hhm…I wonder what if they got married later?

"How was your night?" Jenny asked me.

"It was…great. I had fun with my friends." I nodded, blushing a bit at the thought of Roman.

"Ok, time to go now, what do you wanna say to January?" Mr. Friedman asked Doy.

"Bye Janoy, I'll miss you."

"Janoy miss Doyiee too." January whined a bit.

"C'mon, you have school tomorrow." Mrs. Friedman reminded her son.

"But I will miss Janoy." Doy whined.

"How about we come over next weekend so you can have a sleepover?" Mr. Friedman offered.

"Really?!" Doy looked so happy his big brown eyes could pop.

"Sure, your father and I have another Dentist Convention." Mrs. Friedman nodded.

"Great." Doy cheered.

So, in other words, the date could have gone better but I am kinda glad things worked out, well kinda. Because now Perry is convinced that her suite could be haunted and wants to offer Bree as a peace offering for the 'ghost' and requesting Chase to perform the exorcism. (So yeah, I am so sorry about that, Perry)

And that, is what happened when I went on my first date with Roman

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well I have been drafting my version of Elite Force although most of the time Tracy hangs out with the EF crew or the Junior League (or in her case, she mostly hangs out with Chase due to their similar personalities and they balance out each other nicely as friends. Because Tracy is loyal and devoted to Roman and would never try anything to hurt his feelings), in my version of EF Sheep-Shifting Jones has gone out (like a bro-date) with Cyd from Best Friends Whenever since in most of my stories Cyd and Jones are best friends. Some of my readers ship Jyd since they are similar to each other but Jones is asexual and even in Change The Fates' Designs, it was implied by Tyson that Cyd was his mother. So it is possible that maybe Cyd and Jones might be more than just friends, but only time could tell since I like Jones being asexual while Cyd has Naldo. The children (or Junior League) went trick or treating with Doy, Ava and Auggie from GMW (I love those kids so much. I mean Augva is endgame, and Doy loves January) the Roman and Tracy scene along with Perry believing her suite was haunted was based on a Singaporean drama Love Thy Neighbor from a few years ago.**

 **By the way, I recently saw some pictures of the baby I based Jayden (January's baby brother) going with a swim with his dad, and now I have this head-cannon of either Jay or Roman teaching January and Jayden how to swim. Eh, I will keep the swim date idea around, although Tracy would probably wear a cover-up swimsuit because she is kinda conservative rather than showing off herself like other girls might.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 11: This Cursed Fate**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is a drabble for Roman/Tracy during Rise of The Five. In my AUs, Roman and Riker kidnapped both Skylar and Tracy. Skylar for just hostage purposes and Tracy because Roman likes her. (He's doing it the Hades/Persephone style, in hindsight, kidnapping your future spouse back then wasn't as frown upon as it is today) Back to review shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah the pepperspray scene is parallel to Jay/Tracy except Tracy is a bit closer to Roman than Jay (Jay: WHAT?!) Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, Perry being superstitious seems legit to me since she freaked out about aliens so I assume ghosts would be also one of her superstitious fears. Wow, I only guessed VA stands for Valarie when I first read your reviews, I never knew I could accidentally actually got your name right, well Valarie is based on a friend of mine IRL although Val (for short) hasn't been seen yet. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Lab Rats Elite Force, I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Roman's P.O.V.]**

Well, my life had been a roller-coaster of emotions so far. Ever since mom died, I have been the one who supports and helps around the family, and when dad lost his powers recently he became a different person. Almost a stranger…He used to be one of the most caring dads anyone could ask for, even if he was busy he would always find time for his children. He loved mom more than anyone else, maybe that's why he never remarried because he's being faithful and loyal to mom. That, and the fact Grandfather used to cheat on Grandmother all the time so dad learnt a lesson or two about being a faithful husband.

Initially, I was supposed to be Dad's successor after he retires, since I am the eldest of the family. And I have been preparing my whole life following my father's footsteps and I shoulder his legacy with pride. He was not just a superhero, he is also the best father I could ever ask for. But when Kaz and Oliver decided to take away dad's powers, it meant that dad is now powerless and being powerless was a fate worse than death.

A Super being without any touch of their powers for a long period of time could cause the Super to slowly slip away from their sanity and Powers are symbolic to Superhero culture for as long as I could remember. For most cases of being a Super, their Powers are kinda like a part of their own soul; without it, one could eventually die.

And my grandparents were in charge of our family's financials, when they heard dad lost his powers (being one of the most powerful older generation superhero) they quicly cut all ties with us and disown/disinherit us. Which was unfair to Dad, because he's worked so hard he doesn't deserve all this.

Now, my life goal is to end all superheroes to avenge my father and to help find the two missing siblings from all those years before. I never wanted or planned to be in love.

But I guess I was wrong, according to my dad, people can fall in love when they least expected it.

It all started one day when Riker and I were done with our odd job shift and were heading back to pack up lunch for our family, when some little boy came over to flirt with me. (he thought I was a girl but I have him 2 bucks to go away)

That was how I first saw Her…

I noticed a girl about my age (or about 2 to 3 years younger) looking my way and our eyes met for a moment. She was with a group of preteens and a few toddlers and a guy whom I assumeis her younger brother. She quickly looked away after we looked at each other. There was something special about her and I guess that was just the beginning.

* * *

I kept bumping into the cute girl from the subway, her name's Tracy by the way. And we ended up bonding really well. I never knew I could ever fall for someone so hard and fast before.

Just a few minutes before Riker and I met up at the Davenport Penthouse to deliver our flashdrive, I bumped into her outside the grocery store after another shift at the costume shop I work in.

"Sorry." I heard her apologizing.

"We have really got to stop bumping into each other." I chuckled at her as I helped her gather up her groceries.

"What's with these stuff in here?" She asked, almost looking at my bag (Oh crap) "But if you don't wanna tell me I can respect that."

Huh, that was nice of her, most girls I know just rummage my stuff.

"It's a couple of Halloween masks I picked up for my younger siblings." I lied, well sort of.

"Well, I have to get back now." She grew a bit nervous when we were gathering the juice boxes and our hands meet.

"Sure." I nodded, before we parted ways.

* * *

But that all changed that one fateful night when Riker and I were supposed to hound up on Kaz and ticked him off our Kill List when we were interrupted by Tracy and her brother Jones.

We were both surprised and disappointed. I was upset that she had to be working for the enemy, but I couldn't bear to kill her or her family (even if they were orders from my dad) so when the other Elite Force members showed up, Riker and I knocked all of them out. I felt bad for having to brutally knock over Tracy (and Jones) but it's business!

"Great, I say we drag the powerless one ad skedaddle out of here." Riker told me.

"Actually, I mean WE should take her too." I carried Tracy in bridal form.

"Why?"

"She's working for the enemy, I figured maybe she might know a lot more of insiders' information." I replied. Way to sound casual!

"Ok." Riker nodded before he grabbed Skylar over the shoulder as we teleported back to the hideout.

"N-No…" Tracy started to stir a bit. "I don't want to hunt down your enemies anymore, Master!"

Master? Who was she talking about?

"Shh…it's ok now, you're safe." I whispered to her.

"I'm scared…" I heard Tracy mumbling.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Master Krane. He's going to kill me." Tracy winced a bit.

"Don't be scared…I'm here for you." I assured her. "I'll protect you…"

Tracy suddenly smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She yawned a bit before falling asleep again. I placed her in a separate cell from Skylar's cell. Right after I placed her on a mattress (what? My brothers like to take naps here sometimes) I felt her hand tugging on my sleeve.

"Stay?" Tracy asked. "I'm scared…"

"J-just for a few minutes. Okay?" I thought before sat beside her and watched her sleep.

Who was this Krane person she was so afraid of? My assumption was that she used to work for this Krane man, and that she was involved in villainous acts.

Poor girl…I gazed at her. She and I might not be so different after all…

I looked at her, before looking at her lips. Nah, I can't just go around kissing her if I wanted to. Dad taught me to be a gentleman, and it's better if we have our first kiss when the time is right.

I want to protect you. But right now, I am not even sure if you would ever forgive me…

If we were in a fairytale, she would be Red Riding Hood; and I would be the Big Bad Wolf.

I don't want to be 'Evil' but I don't have a choice.

Why must fate be such a cruel thing? I shook my head sighing.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Here is a bit of an in-depth chapter from Roman's P.O.V. since I wanna see what he thinks from his part of the story. The subway scene was the prologue for my other story 'A Shapeshifting Crush' (partially Roman/Tracy/Jay since it's AU if Tracy left after seeing Jay with Audrey) but this AU is Roman/Tracy (sorry Jay) In my AUs, Roman is a gentleman around girls (well minus Bree and Skylar) and would rather have Tracy's permission if he wants to kiss her. (after the Hostage scene would be a deleted scene of Roman having a personal interrogation with Tracy which he flipped and almost kissed her before the Elite Force barged in)**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down and tell me what you think. I think I would work on the Attack Rocy scene soon. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling In Love With The Enemy**

 **Part 12: Sidetracked**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I have been planning on this Rocy scene during The Attack (because in Family Sticks Together, Roman showed up late and claimed he was sidetracked) and I was thinking of what if Roman had a little moment with Tracy? Back to review shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, well almost everyone in Elite Force have a tragic backstory (Jenny and Bob were put up for adoption; Bob's case because his parents had too many kids and can't afford to raise him and Jenny comes from a sexist family. Spin is separated from his parents after birth and got an abusive 'father' before Krane; Tracy and Jones do come from a happy family but they were kidnapped; and Jamie's mom was abused) Glad you liked the Rocy drabble, hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah, we don't get to read a lot about Roman or his family, most Roman fics we have here are ones of him being an abusive sadistic villain. Whereas I (and Tracy) view him as a misunderstood guy who does 'evil' deeds to help/honor his father and is secretly a really nice guy on the inside (kinda like Hades, mostly because now I ship Roman/Tracy as much as I do with Hades/Persephone) I actually planned to write a Superhero! Roman AU fic (in which Tracy and Roman grew up together because Tracy and Jones were separated, I mean Tracy and Jones would provide Roman and his family all the support when Rina died and she could have stopped Rodissiuss from becoming evil; and probably in an AU in which Roman and Tracy can be together without all the drama) I'm sure that the petition will get enough votes soon (I have faith, that and Fanfiction means the world to me) If Booboo Stewart or Ryan Potter ever read my fanfiction stories, I will literally have a heart attack (nah just kidding, maybe I might) Hope you will like this chapter,

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Lab Rats Elite Force, I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Takes place during The Attack**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe that the city is being terrorized, and chances are that it could be by Roman (aka the guy I am sort of dating) and his family.

Well, I am glad that Chase finally got a girl. It all started earlier when Chase and I went to the library (I went to work on my assignments) when Chase spotted this cute girl reading. After I talked him to bucking up and talking to her, they started to date 3 hours later. (Aw~)

But after a Mission Alert, Douglas wanted the Elite Force along with the Junior League to check on the perimeter to get the civilians out from the dangerous area.

While the Elite Force have their Mission Suits, the Junior League were stuck wearing our old training suits (what you get for being a 'sidekick') Of course, Douglas insisted that the preteens and the toddlers should be sent to Madam Tsuki's place to ensure that they won't get hurt. But none of them bothered to take orders from Douglas, except for January who is too young. (and let's be real, when was the last time any of those kids ever listened to Davenport?) Jackie and Chloe are kids too but they insisted to follow Jones on his Mission. I allowed the Fearsome Foursome to look around the area with Walkie-Talkies (I got them half off at a shop) I just followed behind them while looking for the injured victims.

I spotted a small group of kids about the foursome's age.

"Where's my mommy?" the younger kids cried.

"Shh, it's ok, we're gonna get you all out of here. I'm sure your family are waiting outside." I leaned down and assured them. "We're all going to get you back to your families safe and sound."

"Follow my lead! I know the way out!" Bob gestured, leading the group of kids.

"BOB, THAT WAY IS TO THE SEWERS!" Jenny yelled.

"I knew that, I was just testing you." Bob lied before he turned the other way.

"Single file line people!" Jamie shouted.

"And try to keep it down." Spin added.

Wow, when did they grow up so fast? Gosh, I feel so proud to see them rascals grow up and becoming responsible and brave teenagers.

"Cece, aren't you following?" Jenny peeked a head in.

"I'll meet you guys at the exit." I told them, "I'm gonna check if there are any more people around the area."

"What about us?" Bob asked.

"Consider this as your first official rescue mission, kids. Make me proud." I winked at them with a playful smile. The four shared an excited look before they saluted at me.

"We will, Ma'am!" Spin smiled.

"If you're not out of this place in 30 minutes, we'll come back to find you." Jamie stated, looking at her watch.

"Ok." I nodded, before they left.

I grabbed a torch from my backpack of tools (Davenport gave us each a backpack) and started to look around the building for injured victims.

So far, most people had abandoned their homes and left for refuge. Looks like a gang of thieves had broken into some of their houses and ransacked the place. I hope it wasn't Roman or his family.

No…I trust Roman, he might be a bit aggressive and rough around the edges, but he is not a thief.

I guess I was too busy looking out for casualties that I didn't spot someone sneaking up behind me.

* * *

"Woah!" I yelped before the mysterious figure pulled me into a dark alley. I groaned a bit before looking up and saw Roman.

"R-Roman?!" I blushed a bit.

"Hey Tracy." Roman smiled at me, stop smiling at me like that, you're making me blush more than I should be!

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking serious and concerned. Almost…worried.

"I'm here to help any casualties outside of the city whereby it's not wrecked or covered in brick pieces or having someone screaming 'HELP, I'VE GOT A SPLINTER IN MY EYE!'," I replied, trying to sound casual and not like you're both enemies while in love with each other.

Roman quickly chuckled, amused.

"Is it really all your doing? The destruction?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Unfortunately, yes." Roman looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. He looks like he was ashamed of his actions.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Roman became frustrated. "It's complicated, something's wrong with my dad, he is getting more impatient and violent than he ever does. I think it has something to do with him losing his powers. He's…hurt."

"Is there any way I can help? I mean not by mass destruction; I want to _help_ your family." I offered.

"Why would you want to help someone who is the enemy? I mean, I (along with Riker) literally blew up a hospital and killed people. I do whatever it takes to survive." Roman asked, looking confused.

"Because, Roman, you may be a 'villain' to the world; but I know deep inside your heart is still good." I replied with a kind smile, sounding sincere. "There are 5 simple rules between Good and Evil, based on The School for Good and Evil by Soman Chainani."

"Oh yeah, what are they?" Roman looked at me, amused.

"The Good Defends; The Evil Attacks,

The Good Loves; The Evil Hates,

The Good Helps; The Evil Hurts,

The Good Forgives; The Evil Punishes,

The Good Gives; The Evil Takes."

I listed the 5 main Principles of Good and Evil from The School for Good and Evil. I believe that there is good in everybody (even that no-good Steve Harrington from Stranger Things) even Krane my former Master must have been good or loved at some point before he became evil.

Roman just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really one of a kind." He shook his head as he smiled at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I blushed a bit.

"You see the good in everyone, even my family." Roman smiled at me, before he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know what you're dealing with, well sort of. I used to be an assassin for my former Master, Krane. He made me and some of my friends hunt down his enemies and kill them off. I couldn't do anything back then, because I was mind-controlled by Krane and all I could do is watch helplessly while I was forced to hurt others."

"Have you ever tried to fight back?" Roman asked.

"Once, when I was 14, he sent me on a mission to assassinate a family who had once betrayed him, but I ended up helping the enemy (I met a cute guy named Kai whose father was one of Krane's enemies) in Hawaii, when Krane found out that I didn't finished the deed, he would punish me." I shook my head over, remembering Krane would torment us (like yell, throw dangerous things, starve).

"That's awful." Roman shook his head, "If I had known you back then, I would have saved you."

I smiled at him weakly.

"I mean, why don't you… _join me_?" Roman suggested. Is he always that straightforward whenever we're both alone?

I felt my ears burning, before I replied him.

"And leave my friends and family?" I shook my head, "I can't…the kids they need me. My brother, January…they are all important to me. I can't just leave my life behind…"

"What about your real family? Have you ever thought about finding your parents?" Roman asked.

"Of course, I have, but Chase always tells me that Missions come first…perhaps that is why he still can't keep a woman." I replied, "I miss my parents, Jones and I both do…"

"Well…if I can't convince you to join me…is it ok if I be a Hero to you once by helping you find your family?" Roman thought before he suggested.

"You would do that?" I looked at him.

"Yes, because you are important to me…and I would do anything to make you happy." Roman replied.

"Roman, even if the world thinks you're Evil, you'll always be a Hero to me." I blushed a bit.

That was when he reached out and took both of my hands in his. Wow, I noticed that his hands were larger than mine, a bit rough but still a refined type of beautiful.

I looked up and saw that he was gazing at me. I looked back at him.

I felt like this moment lasted forever

And strangely, for once, I felt confused and lost. It was like time stood still, and a part of me never wanted this moment to end.

I love Roman but I can't just leave my life behind for a guy. My duty is to help the Elite Force, whose duty is to help people. And yet, it never seemed to occurred to me that sometimes the people are hurting people are the ones that are hurt the most.

Roman started to lean in, is he going to kiss me?

Right when we were about to kiss, we both heard the younger kids downstairs.

"CECE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Bob screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Jenny shrieked back.

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!" Bob shouted back, both must be having another one of ther witty banters.

"I should go." I apologized.

"Yeah, me too." Roman looked disappointed.

"I'll write to you." I replied, before kissing his cheek.

Roman smiled back, before he morphed into a black swarm and left the scene.

"Cece!" Jamie popped her in a few minutes later after Roman left.

"Hey, sorry I lost track of time." I apologized a bit.

"It's ok, we have to get back now," Spin nodded.

I nodded before following the Four to the exit.

Aw, and to think Roman and I were going to share our first kiss together…

I shook my head, I should be focusing on my Mission. No matter how much I like Roman…There is something about his smooth and mysterious aura that attracts me.

Of course, I didn't see where I was going and ended up banging my head against a lamppost.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Spin blinked at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my college assignments." I lied through a weak smile.

"You wanna see a doctor about that?" Jamie asked me.

"Nah, I got an iron skull." I joked over, not wanting them to worry about me.

* * *

 **I have been plotting this Rocy scene ever since I saw The Attack. The small talk scene was so cute! I mean Roman would consult/confine in Tracy because they trust in each other (and that's actually a good foundation in a stable relationship. Hey, Kaz take some relationship advice from these two!) Rocy is relationship goals, well next to a few of my other ships Adura (Adam/Sakura) (DUDE JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!), Bob/Jenny (Bonny, they won't be admitting their love-hate crush anytime soon although Bob is more open about his feelings for Jenny than Spin is to Jamie), Rona (Rodissiuss/Rina, they are parent goals, she deserves to live longer) and of course JANOY (January/Doy, the way Doy takes care of her is kinda like Mike/Eleven of STRANGER THINGS although I see Jamie and Spin as Mileven in the crazy crossover Stranger Things AU TKDP and I made up. I actually asked the toddler I based her from if she thinks Doy/Cooper J Friedman is cute and she usually nods, although she would play a little hard to get sometimes. But heck, I ship Janoy IRL, no shame)**

 **I like to think Tracy is Good (as of the 5 principles of Good and Evil) and now I think of it Kaz actually FITS the Evil criteria (If you are Good, you would actually try to help people, AKA Rodissiuss. AND HE ATTACKED LITTLE RICKY!) If there was a School for Good and Evil AU, Oliver would be an Ever and Kaz would be the Never (Evil! Kaz AU confirmed) I do not really hate Bree as much as I do to Kaz but Bree is a close second now that she BLASTED RODISSIUSS. Rodissiuss wants to live long enough until AJ goes to Harvard and to see his eldest son get married to his best friend's daughter (Tracy) [Rodissiuss is best friends with Tracy's dad, that's why he would spare Tracy and Jones and their younger friends]**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think, have a nice day.**


End file.
